One Piece the Untold Adventure 2
by 20913
Summary: As the story continues where we left off they head into more dangerous territory. For the Straw Hat Pirates must face some serious enemies or not so serious ones. But after they travel to this galaxy they will be known and many more enemies and allies will come to them or face against them if not to destroy them and the worlds. R&C galaxy travels. (Rated T for Safety)
1. Recap

**Hi everyone and welcome to the ever first part 2 of the One Piece the Untold Adventure. At first I was hoping to make about an longer story with over 1,000,000 words over, but it was gonna take to long. So I'd an idea of making short parts instead. So the story still continues and it will until the end at some point. But while I make parts in each story I like some reviews on which story parts you like better than the other please so that I can improve or make better story part until OPTUA ends. **

**So other than that this will take place right when the Straw Hats left Atlantis the Lost Empire. So that their be no confusion at least other than that enjoy this part 2 story also have thanks for the support you all gave for this long and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Recap I**

_In the beginning we go to Luffy and his crew defeating Golden lion Shiki, but after his defeat they set off to an island to get supplies for food and other stuff. However a storm came and brought the whole ship and crew to an unknown place. Then they met a wizard name Merlin with his assistance Archimedes who tells them about their story and the story about a boy name Sora who saved the worlds from darkness. However an unknown danger came and defeated everyone and brought Chaos to the worlds once more. So Luffy and his crew wanted to help Merlin save worlds and find his friends by destroying the dark keyholes. Luffy and his crew then found Lea trap in a invisible box and brought him out only to find out that He doesn't even know the fates of the others he was with. So Luffy asked Merlin to join his crew along with Archimedes as they start there first world travel._

_Along the way they encountered a lot of enemies and made new friends few even join Luffy's crew. Which the other members are Crona, Sly, Bentley, and Murray who decided to join the crew as they travel to other worlds. As they travel to these worlds they encounter villains far greater than they ever encounter before having some do under handing, sneaky, dirty tricks, and many more ways to defeat the Straw Hats on there quest for power or other dark ambitions. While they save the worlds an villains group called villains council had been gathering allies from different villains from all over the worlds to go against the Straw Hat pirates and many of their allies. _

_Villain's Council, Aizen's army, Warriors of Chaos, and other darker things in the universe. __As enemies increase their is still hope for the Straw Hats still continued their adventure exploring new worlds, galaxies, even the universe to seek more places and adventure while at the same time save worlds and find friends that been lost or in need. While seeing worlds they don't understand or that no one gets to see everyday worlds like __Radiant Gardens, Treasure Planet, Soul Eater, Scooby Doo, Sly Cooper, Muppet Treasure Island, Destiny Island, and Atlantis the Lost Empire while at the same time meet some interesting or exciting creatures, people, and places as they follow to these worlds._

_As of what's happening now, The Straw hats are in a search or at least Luffy and Archimedes as they try to find the lost members of the Straw hat crew that been taken from the crew, Franky, Crona, Merlin, Sly, Bentley, and Murray. But now they have found them thanks to Merlin's little magic trick giving Archimedes information to their location. However darker these have been stirring up as another dark group plans to make a move against the Straw Hat Pirates soon._

* * *

We go to an Black coat man who's intentions are unknown however he lift his hood up to reveal he is none other than Lea who is on his way to where the Straw Hats are going.

"So they finally made it this far. And once they reach this galaxy they will be known across the universe." Lea said, "This should be interesting."

* * *

**As you can see this is related to how I started the story the first time on OPTUA so I hope you like it and I improve on the first try instead of remaking it a bunch of times. Thanks for reading and enjoy your day.**

**This is 20913**

**4/14/14**

**saying over 'n' out**


	2. R&C P1: A new Galaxy

**Hello everyone and welcome to the ever first part 2 of OPTUA. And what better way to start off is on a world that is far from it an Galaxy I should say. So with the Straw Hats now finally traveling in galaxies things should be more interesting as the chapter goes by. But before we go into the story I like to add their be a few stuff will be added to make things more interesting and possible exciting for all the readers out there. So without further ado Here it is the next first chapter of Ratchet and Clank arc. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time, or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Ratchet and Clank A Crack In Time P1: A New Galaxy**

We now go into a brief break from the story into the hot-spot of our favorite hero the, best of the best, hero among heroes, I give you...

CAPTAIN COPERNICUS LESLIS QWARK

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ah who am I kidding he's an idiot. I'm showing him for funny and stupid purposes. So on to the mini show.

"Quiet on the set please."

"Hello, Test-test-one-two...testing." Qwark testing his microphone.

"A captain, we're ready to get started. Just take your seat over there."

"So I thought we could start with the whole "I did my own stunts" Angle and sort of roll into my method for accomplishing this brooding stare." Qwark said.

"Yes. We'll get into that in a second, but first, could you comment on the disappearance of Clank?"

"Oh Right. The Little guy. What do you want to know about him for? You've got el numero uno superhero right here! Look at that there's your superhero! You can't see it, but there's a tribal tattoo under there..." Qwark was interrupt by the set people cause they didn't want to hear about his ah muscle thing.

"That's nice, but if you just could give us your version of the events"

"I'm sorry. I thought we were here to talk about my new holo-film "My blaster runs hot". I mean I wouldn't even be able to tell the story without some sort of visual. Do you have any crayons?" Qwark asked trying to make it look like he's stupid which he is?!

"We'll ah add in the visual."

"Alright." Qwark than explain in his own version of what happen in the events before now.(From Tools of destruction to A Crack in Time)

* * *

_It began a couple of years ago. I was manning my post as chief volunteer at the planetary defense center when a deadly space armada began to attack metropolis. Naturally I could have handled the matter myself. But I was compelled to escort a group of underprivileged orphans to safety. _

_I contacted Ratchet and Clank, and Deputized them to act in my stead. We soon learned that a vile tyrant named Percival Tachyon had assumed a large army and set his sights on destroying the galaxies thriving Lombax population._

_Um Ratchet is the only Lombax._

_Are you sure?_

_Ah pretty sure yeah._

_Huh?!_

_Anyway Tachyon was after a device that would enable him. to bring back a banished race of creatures known as Cragmites. Little did he known a mysterious race known as the Zoni were giving Clank now abilities including laser arms. _

_But they were doing more than just giving him abilities, weren't they?_

_Well there were some premonitions and yadda yadda yadda. But the heart of the story is here! With ol' C.Q.! _

_Using my own intellect and deceptive skills. I planted myself within the Emperor's ranks and tracked down the Dimensionator. _

_Which you promptly delivered into the hands of Tachyon. Enabling him to release the Cragmites scourge._

_A mere bump on the road to victory, my friend. We still destroyed Tachyon, banished the Cragmites and save the galaxy. But than, in a shocking final twist. The very beings Clank claimed to have added him snatched him from the apogee space station. Never to be seen or heard of again._

_Well that's not necessarily true. Ratchet discovered his location in an uncharted system on the edge of the galaxy. His capture had been orchestrated by Dr. Nefarious._

_Oh yeah I heard about that. I, Of course was on the set for my new holo-film" My blaster runs hot", Which by the way you have yet to ask about._

* * *

"Yeah, but few more questions. We been recently hearing about Dr. Nefarious capturing more people about six more with Clank for his unknown reasons."

"Capture people? Unknown reasons?" Qwark confused now.

"Yes we'll fill you in on this part."

"There seems to be a group of pirates traveling around as they call it worlds and some reason save lives, save the world, while stopping as they call villains from doing what they please. Right now we hear their on there way to save their friends that been captured and will stop the villain that is responsible for this act. Can you comment on this Captain Qwark?"

"Well I say it's a bunch of none sense I mean what kind of pirates save live, save worlds, and stop bad guys at the same time. I mean that's what superheroes are for right." Qwark said rubbing it off like it was nothing.

"Right, but then if that's the case one of the greatest heroes in the universe. Your colleague, is captured by your nemesis, and you stay behind? Didn't you hear the call to arms?"

"Of course I heard it! But when you get to be as big as me. You have to let a few of those babies go to voicemail. You know?" Qwark said. But than we get a close up in his face(Ew) staring at him like "Your not serious are you" Stare at Qwark.

HaHa! Kidding! Ha! Had you for a second. Of course I'm going to help Clank. Me and Ratchet planned the whole thing." Qwark got an phone call from someone than answered. "Hello? Call to arms? Just Kidding. It's my assistant. Raul fire up the ship and call Ratchet. I got a hero to save." Qwark said then left the room for his travels.(We're doomed)

* * *

_With the Straw Hats on the Sunny go._

As the Straw Hats manage to find the Dark Keyhole at the Crystal floating on top before they left. Luffy and Archimedes sat in front of the figurehead of Sunny go. thinking about the events that happen as Archimedes explain the situation. Everyone was doing what they do best until a dark portal opened up and a person walk through revealing to be a friend come to aid them in time of need.

* * *

_In an unknown location_

We finally see Franky and Bentley working on the little metal guy name Clank. As for the other four members of the Straw Hats they were doing something else for the guy that came to check on Clank name Dr. Nefarious.

"Ah, my arch nemesis. Not so smart now are you?" Nefarious shouted.

"Oi you need to stop that if you want us to fix him for you." Franky said.

"That's right it's not easy with you banging on this guys head all the time." Bentley agreed.

"Yes, Yes just fix him now. I want the Orvus Chamber as soon as possible." Nefarious ordered. "LAWRENCE."

"Yes sir." Lawrence ask in a gentleman fashion.

"How are the other four Straw Hats doing now?" Nefarious asks.

"Well Sly is right now Stealing an collection set of Qwark's dumbest moments that you were denied for yourself. While Murray and Crona are fighting off the rebellion that are small tiny creatures the size of an hand to as you say "Squishies" as of now. And Merlin his transporting spell is effective for transporting reinforcements to whatever locations sir." Lawrence explained. "Sir the Zoni are inquiring about our progress." Nefarious didn't like the last part as he wanted to opened Clank himself.

"Well it looks like you got trouble again Dr. N" Pete said who came into the room as well.

"It's Dr. NEFARIOUS YOU TWIT. But I'll say if you haven't accidently came into my Galaxy. I wouldn't be able to acquire an army of heartless such as yours. Which leads to how much longer must we pretend to be friends with those other twits?" Nefarious asked himself. So the white orbs became the Zoni that been helping Nefarious scheme without their knowledge.

"Sire does not remember. You must fix with you friends." They said.

"Yes I'm fixing, I'm fixing." Nefarious went to help Franky and Bentley with progress. But thanks to Nefarious forcing the two to help Nefarious found something. He got a lot more progress in clanks Memories than he could ever admit without the two.

"Okay so how far have you made in?" Nefarious asks.

"Ow well we manage to find some nit things in his mind." Franky said.

"And we manage to get deeper into his mind than before, but nothing about what your looking for Nefarious." Bentley agreed.

"Let me see. Hmm yes you two did manage to get farther in his mind. Let's see what happens..." Nefarious was about to do something when the system denied him of access activating the Safeguard to block out intruders.

"NNNNOOOOOO. Lock out again and I was so close. You two get back to where you were before and try to get access further in again. It's here Lawrence somewhere in his brain lies the key to the Orvus Chamber." Nefarious said too much as the Zoni did not agree with Nefarious to have access to the chamber.

"No Orvus Chamber." They said.

"Your Zoniness, if we could take, but a peek at the Chamber." Nefarious pleaded.

"No Orvus Chamber. Chamber is for Sire only!" The Zoni's said.

"Very well. Than I think it's time our "partnership" came to an end. SAY HELLO TO..."

"Not the Hypersonic Brainwave scrambler." Lawrence said hoping it wasn't that thing.

"THE HYPERSONIC BRAINWAVE SCRAMBLER."

SCREECH

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA." Nefarious laugh not realizing the lights turned off as the power gone down thanks to Nefarious device. But when the lights went back on Clank was gone.

"What the...He's awake, the two are escaping. STOP THEM!" nefarious ordered. As Franky, Bentley and Clank ran away from Nefarious while Franky Carried Bentley and Clank to move faster away from Nefarious and Lawrence.

* * *

_On the Sunny Go._

The Straw Hats had been talking with the person name Lea who came to visit them for unknown reasons. But Zoro on the other felt he was trustworthy. cause ever since they first met him he felt something wasn't right at all with Lea. At least to him.

"LEA YOUR BACK." Luffy shouted happily.

"Yeah who'd you expect." Lea asked.

"We thought you were the enemy for an moment." Chopper said happy to see an friend for once.

"Well don't expect much of me to appear all the time. Cause you guys are over your heads where your going." Lea stated Making all of them pay attention to his words.

"I heard that evil forces have been gathering lately and some of them you will face soon in this galaxy." Lea said.

"Galaxy? It shouldn't be a problem then since we'll visit one world or another." Sanji pointed out.

"That's not what I mean. you see you guys been traveling to worlds that are similar to an earth so far. But you haven't traveled to an entire galaxy before have you?" Lea asked, but no responds.

"That's what I thought. You see not only their be worlds you need to travel, but also Galaxies as well. And you have to find the Dark Keyholes in certain galaxies to find them. In other words you be traveling to more than one world to find a Keyhole in order too lock instead of an world, but an galaxy instead." Lea explained.

"I see, So for the world or galaxy we're going will require an galaxy keyhole instead of an world keyhole correct." Robin concluded.

"Yes so in a way your over your heads. Cause not even Sora did this before and doesn't know how to yet. And if you seal a galaxy keyhole it will effect how the Darkness in the worlds grows as well. So for you to travel to this locations it will be much harder then before now you need to travel to galaxies to lock an keyhole." Lea said. Nobody could say anything except for Luffy who didn't think for a second to answer.

"It's alright. Cause that means their more adventure to explore an galaxy than a world right?" Luffy stated.

"Whoa hold on Luffy your talking about an Galaxy which sounds bigger than a world itself you seriously think we have the time for that?" Usopp asked.

"Don't worry Usopp we'll be fine as long as we stay in a galaxy we should be able to explore the worlds while having fun and adventure." Luffy said. Lea couldn't believe that Luffy was taking it lightly the situation. For if he was a captain he would be more worried, but this boy doesn't worry about these details as much as they do.

"Than it's settled we go to the Galaxy and find the Dark keyhole like we always do and beat some bad guys along the way." Archimedes agreed with Luffy.

"My Archimedes you wouldn't be this less serious as you were before?" Brook asked.

"Well hanging around you guys made me realize that something are better off not worried about as other things." Archimedes said. The Straw Hats agreed with Archimedes as they had experience this before.

BOOM

Suddenly the ship rock back and forth like it was hit by something. once everyone was out they saw the Sunny go. Took damage and was going all over the place. Nami tried to see if their is an world to go, than found one giving them orders as they head for the world below. Little did they know is that it's the same world Ratchet and Qwark are heading as well.

* * *

**Here it is the first chapter of the part 2 story. Hope you enjoy it as like I said I added some things for this arc. As it will probably the best arc everyone will enjoy.**

**This is 20913**

**4/15/14**

**Saying over 'n' out**


	3. R&C P2: The Fungoids

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Ratchet and Clank a Crack in Time P2: The Fungoids**

Franky had been running from Nefarious with Bentley and Clank as fast as possible. Unfortunately some of the building is made of class so he fell to the next floor down, but manage to make a soft landing.

"Man that was close." Franky said.

"Where am I and who are you two?" Clank asked. Before they can answered they were under attack by robots of Nefarious's orders shooting sphere like lasers at them as they dodge and take cover not knowing what harm they do once hit by them. "No time for that we need to get out of here." Franky said. Than aim quickly with his **weapons left **and fired a** beans left **a bunch of times in order to finish some of the robots off. Franky then carried the two once more to make a run for it, however some of the bridges fell apart before they could ever cross it. "Ah man these guys don't ever quit." Franky said. Trying to figure out a way out without being shot at. But than a holographic projector appeared.

"Sir's this way into the air vent." He said.

"Who are you?" Bentley asked.

"No time to explain quick you need to get into the air vent. Listen I'm your only way to escaping Dr. Nefarious. Quickly into the vent." He said. Although they didn't know if he should be trusted, but they had no choice in the matter for Franky pulled the door to the air vent as the three ran inside to escape Nefarious's grasp. After moving what look like hours they finally found an opening to what look like a map for all the planets in the worlds. If Franky could have known better that some of these planetary maps look like the ones they visit on some worlds. Suddenly a air slash slam in front and back than nearly at them by an inch that blasted the three near an edge. Clank nearly fell off, but Bentley catch him in time as Franky saw Crona enter the room from above with another Franky? "What the that is mess up." Franky add. Just as Bentley and Clank saw this too.

"How is this possible there's two Franky's and they look exactly alike." Bentley said. "Ow no time you two go ahead I will stay here and make sure they don't get pass me." Franky said. Just as Crona or Fake Crona and Fake Franky came to get Clank, but Franky stop them by blocking them in their path by **Weapons left **about 30 times as Fake Crona slash cutting the cannon balls in half while the other Franky punch them away. Bentley and Clank took the chance to escape running from the imposters as franky holds them off.

Clank and Bentley ran as fast as their little legs could move them. Until they came apawn a broken bridge with pieces floating in midair as time somehow was slowing down. "I can explain that sir's, but their no time you have to hurry while Franky holds off the imposters." The mysterious holograph image said. Bentley decided to do the quick way using his grappling hook attach to a grappling gun to launch the two up the top staircase. Bentley keep on using that before the bigger robots could broke through the glass to catch them. But now they came face to face with Robots floating around with small arms, body, and one eye called **Microdrones. **As they came in packs Bentley threw grenades at them that made small explosions while Clank punch them like a pro. They keep on climbing one the area was clear to the upper floor only to find three familiar faces their that Bentley is sure their fake. Fake Sly, Fake Murray, and Fake Bentley are all their together to fight them both.

"Sir's I have an idea I'm going to try and bring the Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler into the room. It should allow you to cross as time moves slowly before they reach you two." He said. But Bentley had other idea's. "Than let it effect me too cause I know them. Even though they are fake I know they will come after us again so I will distract them as long as I can so Clank can make an run for it." Bentley said. Clank was worried about Bentley safety as he doesn't know if he can handle all three. "Don't worry Clank I'll be fine you just go and get out of here before that mean old Dr. Nefarious gets you." Bentley assured. As Clank nodded the Holographic image person sent the Hypersonic Brainwave scrambler inside to make time stop slowly as Clank than made a run for it while the three stood frozen enough for Clank to escape the other side and into another room.

Clank keep on running and fighting as he was confused, but tried to figure out the situation. So far he was taken by Nefarious into another place and the two that tried to help him are fighting off what they appeared to be fakes of some sort. And now he was alone as his mysterious helper is trap as Clank was about to be captured again until a mysterious figure with an scythe came and disappeared into the shadows saving Clank. Clank wonder who it was, but keep on running until he hit a dead end where Nefarious was behind him along with the imposters and the two that tried to help him are now unconscious.

"Go ahead JUMP HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA." Nefarious was enjoying his moment of triumph as he had Clank cornered with his now six imposters with Fake Merlin on the scene.

"Doctor Nefarious I should have known you were behind this. Where have you taken me?" Clank demanded answers.

"You don't recognizes it? This is your home THE GREAT CLOCK! A marvel of Science and Sorcery, engineered by the brightest zoni in all the existence and constructed in the exact center of the universe. Give or take fifty feet." Nefarious said. Clank took all the information in as he now knows where he is, but the question is why?

"I am curious. What lie did you tell the Zoni in your quest for vengeance?" Clank asked thinking it was the case.

"Vengeance? You think I went to all this trouble for mere Vengeance? And they say I'm egomaniacal. Let's just say it's all in the past. Nefarious said than shouted. "LAWRENCE."

"Right here sir." Lawrence said.

"Ready the orb of gratuitous immobilization." Nefarious ordered. Lawrence than pulled out a small sphere like device floating towards Clank than stretch out into a metal stick electrifying Clank not hurting him, but immobilize him instead.

"Shall I prepare the Mnemonic station again?" Lawrence asks.

"No I have an better idea." Nefarious said to himself.

"But Sir-"

"Patience Lawrence we have all the time in the universe." Nefarious said. Walking away so that his next scheme can go into action as for Pete well.

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHHHH WHERE THE HECK AM I." Pete shouted already lost the trio already.

"Pete where are you we're leaving." Said a Holograph projector of Nefarious who look annoyed by Pete's stupidity.

"I can't help it I'm lost and besides it's big at this place." Pete shouted.

"Well than I got good news for you Pete. The Straw Hats are here according to our spies saying their in the Breegus System in the Polaris Galaxy. So it should keep you occupied for a while as you recruit or should I say kidnap more generals to the army." Nefarious said as Pete grin evilly.

"Yep you can count on me I'll get them punks in no time." Pete said then created a portal of Darkness as he goes to the System of the galaxy where the Straw Hats resign.

* * *

_Back with the Straw Hat Pirates_

_Breegus system_

_Polaris Galaxy_

After crashing on an unknown world they manage to get off the ship and see their in a jungle like world. "Nami-swan, Robin-chwan are you okay?" Sanji asked the girls leaving the guys groaning in pain from the crash. "Ah sure we're alright just peachy." Lea said. Once everyone got a better look at the world they realize it look normal like any other world.

"Lea you said this would be different from other worlds, but I don't see it." Usopp pointed out.

"Don't worry you'll see for yourself soon." Lea said. Soon small mushroom like creatures with one eye and big ones with three eyes too called **Zyphoids**. They soon llok at the Straw Hats with hunger, but instead the Straw Hats look annoyed by them. "Oh It looks like I could make mushroom soap or some new recipe." Sanji said.

"The small ones look cute." Robin said.

"Are they strong cause I haven't had a decent fight in a long time." Zoro said.

"They look good to eat." Luffy complied. Suddenly the Zyphoids look confused and a little scared, but than charge at them with everything they had intending to eat the Straw Hats(Yeah Right).

**Gomu gomu no whip**

**Oni giri**

**Thunderbolt tempo**

**Hissatsu Fire bird star**

**Party table kick course **

**Heavy Gong**

**Ochenta Fleur: Clutch**

**Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri**

All eight attacks hit at once leaving the Zyphoids damaged and confused as they run away scared what remains of them. "Huh run off scared aren't they." Zoro said.

"I keep forgetting how strong you guys are." Lea said with an sweat drop behind his head.

* * *

As they walk to explore the world to see if they meet anyone here as they keep on meeting the Zyphoids along the way. Of course they beat them up as well. So it was no problem, but what they found was some of the place had time stop at certain place like time flow wasn't working anymore. But they keep on moving while at the same they finally saw a village near by that was below a hill their on top of now. Luffy jump over the hill surprising the village, but what surprise the Straw Hats was not that the world it was the village was made of real aliens called **Fungoids.**

"Whoa."

"This is..."

"Amazing." Said Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy as they drop in unexpectedly however the Fungoids didn't take it lightly as they pointed their glowing staff like spears while what look like a human except with three fingers and a weird custom and a cat like alien came to them pointing their weapons as well as their known as Ratchet and Qwark.

"Luffy you idiot you shouldn't have jump in like that now they think we're the bad guys." Nami shouted beating Luffy's head.

"What it's not like we couldn't handle it ourselves." Luffy said Nami was gonna argue when one name Ratchet stop the argument wanting some answers.

"Hold it. okay I have some questions who are you people and what you doing here?" Ratchet asks.

"We're the Straw Hat Pirates and we're here to have adventure and have meat. Oh also to beat up Dr. Nefarious as well." Luffy bluntly said. Which surprise most of them including Ratchet until Qwark laugh at his statement and said.

"that's funny. You call yourself pirates. Hahahahahaha. Seriously you don't even look like pirates instead you look like something that was in an custom party. And I should know and besides if your pirates than I wouldn't be a real superhero." Qwark said.

"Wow your a real superhero that's so cool! So what kind of powers do you have it's lasers I bet it's lasers right?" Luffy shouted.

"Uh no, but I got these muscles here for you ladies to see." Qwark showed his muscles as if it was impressive, but was turned down when Nami complied.

"I seen better and besides Luffy here can make you fly all the way the other side of the area like it was nothing." Nami said. Which Qwark laugh again.

"Ha really go ahead I'll let him have the first shot then." Qwark said Letting his chin out(Big Mistake)

BAM

ZOOM

CRASH

"No time for school mommy I need to eat my brownies." Qwark became delirious as he fell leaving everyone in awe and surprise.

"Okay why don't we talk about this before we get violent over nothing okay." Ratchet asked. The Straw Hats agreed. As they talk about what is happening and what's going on.

* * *

However in another ship came the ten warriors of Chaos that once Serve the god of discord have finally made their move on the Straw Hats. As they travel to the Polaris galaxy in the Beergus system.

* * *

**20913 **

**4/16/14**

**over 'n' out**


	4. New Rules, New List, New Galaxy

**Hello everyone I like to announce an whole new list of request and old in the world's/series list. Also to announce that you realize that this will not be like any travel on any world that's been on the last story it will be a galaxy travel meaning a new galaxy and new rule to the stories.**

**What I mean is that when the Straw Hats do a galaxy travel they will travel to different planets instead of worlds. And I will try to make it more galaxy travels when anyone requests a series like for example Halo, Star Wars, or something involving galaxy travels. I'll make it a space travel exploring new planets instead of worlds/series as planets for travels.**

**So all in all to clarify the Dark Keyholes will be called later on or later be known as Dark Galaxy Keyhole in the future chapters. With that it's a new rule and new way of doing things. **

**Now onto the list: **

Generator Rex

Code Lyoko

Transformers Prime

Star Wars

Young Justice

Avengers(Marvel and Deadpool)

Ben 10 Omniverse

Jurassic Park

Kung Fu Panda

King Kong

Martix

Attack on Titans

Assassin's Creed Black Flag

Destiny(Video Game)

Infamous Second Son

Legend of Spyro

Crash Bandicoot

Sly Cooper 2, 3, 4

Sonic Lost world

Jak 3

Elder Scroll 5: Skyrim

Megaman

Final Fantasy 7

Full metal Alchemist

Epic

Fairy Tail

Kenichi Mightest Diclipne

Pokémon

Cyborg 009

Kinnikuman

Ape Escape

Donkey Kong

Kid Icarus Uprising

F Zero

TMNT

Megaman Battle Network

Sword art online

Gravity Fall

Monster Inc.

Blazblue

Street Fighter

Pandora Heart

Anastasia the movie

Wolf's Rain

Nausicaa of the Valley of the wind

Cowboy bebop

Romeo X Juliet

Tomb Raider(video game)

Black Cat

RWBY

Klonoa

Mass Effect

Disgaea

CSI Miami and NCIS(and More)

Naruto

Bleach

**An entire your request and my own are in the list making it a lot Thank you and I will put them all in somehow.**

**20913**

**4/19/14**

**Over 'n' out **


	5. R&C P3: Captured and Escape

**hi everyone for today their be a new change to some things what they are you will find out in this exciting Chapter of OPTUA 2. Although if you can I like an review or PM me about if you like the changes or not for the Straw Hats will go through this arc. For this will be an epic adventure yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, Ratchet and Clank A Crack in Time or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Ratchet and Clank A crack in Time P3: Captured and Escape**

After the misunderstanding was cleared up Ratchet and Qwark who finally was conscious listen to their story as they tell a tale of their adventures so far and from their world as well. Ratchet find it hard to believe, but then again he find it hard they almost look like Qwark with five fingers instead. With a skeleton and a raccoon-dog who Chopper yell is a Reindeer which Ratchet didn't know what that is either. After hearing their story he told his as well so they know the situation as well about Nefarious's involvement in his adventures. Luffy took it seriously. But most of it he called a Mysterious thing cause Luffy didn't understand it which was a lot of things. After both sides told their story the Fungoids were listening as well getting to warm up to the Straw Hats better than before.

"Do Fungoid's and Lombax's poop?" Luffy asked.

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!" Sanji and Zoro yelled.

"Ah yes we do." Ratchet answered.

"DON'T ANSWER HIM." Sanji and Zoro shouted at Ratchet for answering.

"Alright so now that we understand each other. I have to ask what kind of species are you?" Ratchet asked.

"Human of course." Luffy said.

"Human? Never heard of them not around the Polaris galaxy. Then again since your not around this galaxy your just visiting this galaxy aren't you?" Qwark asked.

"Yes we just came here because of the crystal that pointed the way for us." Robin said. Showing the Crystal from the Atlantis world as Ratchet holds it everyone in the village awed at the sight of the crystal while Qwark thought of it as an piece of glass jewel.

"So this was able to lead you here how?" Ratchet asked.

"It's a long story." Robin replied.

"Yes and one you can tell later. Lord Vorselon is coming here. Quickly we need to get to the temple before he comes." Alpheus chief village said.

"Right Luffy can you keep an I on the village while I look inside the temple." Ratchet asked.

"Sure no problem." Luffy said with an grin.

"Vorselon, who's Vorselon?" Usopp asked scared. Before he can asked further Ratchet and the Chief left leaving them to defend the village.

* * *

As time went by no ship have arrive yet, however outside the village are ten shadows ready to strike. But a ship in the sky suddenly appears as they ignore this.

"Are they here." First person asked.

"Yes they are in this village." Second person said.

"Hmm than let's bring them to our knees and destroy anyone who gets in our way." First person said.

* * *

The Straw Hats saw a bunch of blue ships flying around above them with a big green ship flying above as Luffy, Zoro and Robin fired everything they got for far off attacks.

**gomu gomu no cannon**

**santoryu 108 pound ho**

**tres cien fleur: Big tree**

They knock out every ship they possible can before they hit ground just in time for Ratchet, Qwark, and the fungoid Chief came out tell the village to get inside the temple to hid before they get captured. The remaining Straw Hats assist the villages into the temple to hid from the assault from the attack.

"Alright Qwark. You ready to let those stallions out of the stable?" Ratchet asked Qwark.

"I was born ready." Qwark answered.

"Azimuth!" Said a ugly alien inside a metal body with a head in a jar name **Vorselon. **Nami was creep out by this as Usopp, Chopper, and Brook scream scared at the sight of this new enemy.

"Whoa who is this ugly guy?" Lea asked.

"Tell me about it I thought the Moss head was ugly." Sanji agreed. As Vorselon was talking to Ratchet mistaking him for someone else.

"I believe Dr. Nefarious was clear as to the Repercussions of leaving your hovel. The Clock is ours." Vorselon said in a deep metallic voice. Ratchet Question this until Qwark entered in the conversation.

Dr. Nefarious has no authority here, villain. In Fact I'm not entirely convince he's a real Doctor. So return my sidekick's pal before I bring the thunder." Qwark demanded making Ratchet and the others either pinch their noce or smack their heads as Qwark was forced inside a shielded bubble.

"You win again technology!" Qwark nearly shouted being sent to the ship. Archimedes tried to stay clam as he now knows that Vorselon is connected to Nefarious somehow and needs answers to those questions. Vorselon than ordered his robot army to eliminate the intruders as Ratchet and the Straw Hats with Lea get ready to fight.

* * *

Luffy, Zoro, and Robin keep on dealing with the flying ships until.

BOOM

They look at the source of the explosion realizing that there are more enemies near by. Soon ten figures appeared by the names of Garland, The Emperor, Cloud of Darkness, Golbez, Exdeath, Kefka, Sephiroth, Ultimecia, Kuja, and Jecht. Have finally gathered together to fight for one purpose and one purpose only to destroy the Straw Hat Pirates in Neoblade's orders.

"Who are those guys?" Luffy asked. The fungoids are scared of the new intruders then anything they encounter before as Garland obversed the one with the Straw Hat up close.

"So you are Straw Hat Luffy are you not?" Garland asked getting up close now showing he's taller than Luffy.

"Huh how you know my na..." Luffy then saw his weapon as he than began to have stars in his eyes. "Whoa that is so cool. Is that your weapon and I just realize your armor is awesome could I wear that armor as well." Luffy's antics caught Garland off guard, but still hold his composer as he answered his questions.

"No. The armor is part of my body and as for the weapon, It's my sword that can transform into anything I desire for combat." Garland answered Luffy's questions regardless of the situation. The other warriors of Chaos heard some tales about them and saw some images and reputation, but never realize how simple minded Luffy was at all. Zoro and Robin already continued fighting the enemy as they were without listen trying to get vorselon's forces away from the planet.

"So Straw hat Luffy how strong are you exactly?" Garland asked.

"I'm strong. Although I gotta help my Nakama before that Jerk Varsolin destroys everything." Luffy was about to try attacking the flying mini blue ship, but Garland and the Warriors of Chaos step up for some reason. "Do not worry yourself with this we shall handle this pest once and for all." Garland said ready for battle.

"Wow thanks Mr..."

"Garland Remember it next time we meet again Straw Hat Luffy." Garland said. Luffy nodded and ran to his friends as he punch and kick with his rubber powers destroying the robots in sight.

"My that was pleasant of you to help our enemy. Why would you do that I wonder?" The Emperor asked.

"Cause I want to fight him at his fullest. It be distracting if he was focus on other things than his thrill for battle." Garland replied.

"Huh good idea. Maybe we should help them than get his friends back along the way just so they be at full strength. It be boring if they aren't ready for battle by the time we finish here." Jecht agreed.

"Hehe it doesn't matter what they do they'll be destroyed in the end. But I'll have a little more fun until they met there end hahahaha." Kafka said.

"Than it is time we deal with these pest and along our own journey we will deal with the one they call Lord Vorselon and Dr. Nefarious forces until they we can personally destroy the Straw Hats ourselves." Exdeath said. And just like that they began to fight off the flying blue ships destroying them one after another with ease as Warriors of Chaos would be able too.

* * *

As they fought they had to fight not only robots, but now Heartless started to appear as well called **Robo-bazooka. **Which the Heartless themselves turned into rocket bullets firing at the Straw Hats, Lea and Ratchet. Ratchet demonstrated his weapons capability by firing his Constructo Pistol firing at the microdrones and the other robots known as Splitterbots, Protoguards, Arc Strikers, Cycolbombers, and Protomantises as they fight the Straw Hats and Ratchet to the death or captured. Zoro and Robin already join the fight as everyone started to split up from the group.

Archimedes stayed with Ratchet as he fired with his Constructo pistol blasting with his different fire shots at his enemies. Then when their is multiple enemies too many to handle Ratchet switch to his Constructo Bomb throwing one bomb at a time at his far or nearby enemies destroying 10 or more at a time. Afterwards he switch it up to his Sonic Eruptor to make loud blast sound with his mutated gun(the louder it gets the more damage it makes) with it Ratchet manage to destroy most of the robots and defend that side of the territory.

Usopp fired his **fire bird star** and his other moves like **sunflower star**, **six chamber pit-viper star**, and **praying mantis meteor star** with other moves to attack his enemies, but it took about two or three hits to damage them good. Nami and Chopper were his back up to his weak points as Nami used **mirage tempo** and **Thunderbolt swing arm** at the same time to attack while Chopper used Rumble ball to **jump point**, **guard point**, and **arm point** to defend the best he could. After a while they finally finish the enemies in their territory seeing everything A-Okay.

Zoro was doing okay by himself, but was joined with Luffy as they fought together beating the robots and new heartless that seems to be aiming for them at the moment. Right now Zoro was cutting all the rocket bullet heartless coming at his way while luffy used gomu gomu no gatling to everyone of the heartless at him too. After a while they final finish them off clearing the area and decided to go where the others are at the moment.

* * *

Once they gathered everyone realized that three are missing well at least two cause Lea came back exhausted and injured.

"Oi what happen to Robin-chwan." Sanji demanded answers.

"And brook what happen to them." Usopp asked worried.

"They took them to Vorselon's ship. I tried to stop them, but it was no use they were to many of them." Lea said sad about his failure to stop Vorselon forces from capturing the Straw Hats crew again. Luffy and the others are angry at Vorselon and had their minds set on recusing their Nakama immediately.

"Those bastards. If they do anything to Robin-chwan I swear." Sanji was about to blow when Ratchet clam him down.

"Okay clam down I think we can still catch them we just need to get to our ships blast off to Vorselon ships before he escapes." Ratchet Suggests.

"Than follow me I can lead you to an transport device our last technology in the village. I wanted to dismantle it, but I'm glad I didn't come follow me." Alphues said. So the Straw Hats and Ratchet followed him to the device once their they found the device only big enough for maybe four or five depending on the persons size. So Alphues took them one group at a time until everyone came to the other side. Ratchet used the containment jar that contain the three Zoni's to fix Ratchet's ship. But instead they flew somewhere else than in a few minutes brought back the Sunny Go. Which shock all of them as the Zoni than combined Ratchet's and the Straw Hats ships together into an new vessel called Sunny Aphelion Go. Ratchet's ship plus with had made the wood all harden and give the Sunny double turrets on both sides. With twin rocket jet packs between the Sunny Go's. Rockets for the Coup de burst. In a way of speaking Sunny and Aphelion got an upgrade.

"Whoa what happen to the Sunny?" Luffy asked shock in surprise even Zoro and Robin are shock of this as well.

"I don't know Luffy, but the Zoni really did a number on our ship?!" Ratchte replied.

"Amazing it seems the Zoni want both of your ships to be combined in your journeys for future adventures." Alphues said.

"What you mean? I don't have plans for an adventures like these guys." Ratchte said.

"Yes, but the Zoni might have other plans for they are keepers of time and they have seen yet or what has yet to come." Alphues said. Ratchet thought about it as the Straw Hat are amazed by the new weapons and rockets to the ship with it's hard wood. Ratchet would think about it later on for now they need to save some people from Vorselon.

* * *

Once everyone board the new Sunny Go. V2 Ratchet and Nami look if everything was in order with a few new buttons and gadgets. The only thing after lift off they don't have is navigation device on the ship. However Nami soon learn under Merlin's knowledge(Even though her memories are taken the stuff she learn was not forgotten) give Nami on how to in Space in case of situations like this. Ratchet was impress by her skills as they saw Vorselon's ship in sight now realizing that the Straw Hats have a very good navigator on the crew. Ratchet used the communication room(as the new installment) to contact Qwark's com. device to get a signal.

"Qwark come in? Do you read me?" Ratchet waited for an responds until Qwark finally responded.

"It's good to hear your voice, Ratchet. They've got us in these containment cells and - They're coming with food. Oh thank heaven, they're coming with - TAP WATER?! You ANIMALS!" Qwark shouted being ridiculous.

"Would you just listen to me. I need you to activate the nav-beacon on your belt. Can you do that?"

BEEP

"Good. Now hang tight. We're on your way." Ratchet said. Than left the communication room to tell the others as they come close towards Vorselon's ship and getting a signal inside where the cell is at now. But before they could get their a bunch of ships appeared belonging to Vorselon and Nefarious forces.

"AAAAAAAA WE'RE UNDER ATTACK." Usopp yelled.

"AAAAAA THERE'S TO MANY OF THEM." Chopper yelled agreeing with Usopp.

"Would you two shut up your worst than Qwark is. Alright how do we activate the battle system to this ship?" Ratchet asked which no one answered. "Okay no need to panic we just need to-..." Usopp than thought of something if their are turrets as Ratchet called them than theirs got to be a weapons system inside. Usopp took this hunch as an secret door open just in time for everyone to see Usopp go inside to fire and activate the weapons for the turrets in front of the ship.

"Alright there is our weapons manager now we need to steer the ship." Lea said as Chopper got on the Steering wheel in time to avoid an crash course with one of the enemies ships. So with steering the Sunny go. and Usopp firing the turrets they fought back the enemies as they came one after another.

* * *

On Vorselon Ship it came under attack as something or more like some group of three came and recuse the prisoners and releasing them.

* * *

Once the Straw Hats cleared the space area. They landed in the air bay and on guard, but to their surprise the area was clear except for the wires and broken robots all over the place. Ratchet suspects someone came before them so they were to be on guard. However Vorselon came to them ready to strike them down.

"YOU, I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU SENT A RECUSE SQUAD UP HERE AGAINST US. NOW PREPARE TO FACE VORSELON AND MY NEW BODY." Vorselon said accusing them of the damage to the ship and boy did he mean he had a new body now. The current one now has four sharp claws, a wolf like shape and a tail that has a laser on the end. The Straw Hats dodge the laser that came to them as Ratchet fired his Sonic Eruptor in it's louds blast. Vorselon dodge it quick with it's jumping abilities Chopper tried to defend himself with just his heavy point, but realize he needed his second rumble ball to work somehow as he was pounce by Vorselon who tried to clawed his face while Chopper hold on his arms. Sanji came with Lea kicking and swing their attacks as Sanji took the left side and Lea took the right side. Usopp now have his chance to attack fired his **hissatsu Sticky star **as he made Vorselon's back legs stick to the ground just in time for Sanji to kick at his chest and Lea make an X slash on his chest again. Vorselon than revealed a hidden compartment in his chest that had mini rockets firing almost hitting Sanji and Lea. However this was Nami's chance to strike down on him with her **thunderbolt tempo** electrifying Vorselon's body. Ratchet, Zoro, and Luffy took this chance to strike with an combination attack. **gomu gomu no oni constructo bazooka giri bomb throw. **Vorselon got out in time only for his entire body to be destroyed in one attack. Vorselon's head however survive as he used his little rocket packs to escape the scene. "This isn't over Exile I will be back and with vengeance." Vorselon escape with his life as robots appeared to stop the Straw Hats, Ratchet and Lea from interfering with Vorselon's escape.

Suddenly three figures appeared to help one wield his powers of metal crushing the robots by the movement of his hands. Another shot Lightning bolts through his hands wiping them out with thunder. And the last one with her crystal like powers bring the robots in a crystal like state frozen for who knows how long. then an unexpected thing happen instead of Robin and Brook appearing it was Franky and Bentley who appeared on the ship Luffy smiled as he hug them leaving the others confused until the forgotten memories began to appear breaking the bind of lost memories and regaining them once more. The Straw Hats hug Franky and Bentley as they cried now realizing how could they forget their friends. Lea smiled as things to him were getting interesting.

"Hey Straw Hats not that I don't want to break the reunion, but we got to go." The Mysterious Girl said. Luffy nodded as everyone went to the ship as the three join them as well. Blasting off of the ship away from here.

* * *

once in space away from Vorselon's ship the Straw Hats, Ratchet, Lea, and the three figures name Ferric, Volt, and Gemina introduce themselves to them. As they Explain to the Straw Hats more details about why they forgot except Luffy who Archimedes explain from Merlin's info about what he thought about this. once everyone was settled they thought about what is going on for while leaving them in thought. As for Luffy, he already took it the hardest as he knew and couldn't tell anybody even if he wanted too about the situation.

"So Nefarious is the one behind this isn't he, the bastard?" Sanji asked.

"Yes and they have the rest of your crew somewhere at Nefarious's fortress." Gemina said.

"And Like I said we should have gone their and finish him in the first place before this kind of thing happen." Ferric said.

"How would you have known about this before hand nor did the others except the few would have soon this coming?" Gemina said. "And besides we need more than us or going to his fortress to take Nefarious down first." Ferric didn't like it at first, but agreed to it anyway while Volt listen to his headphones instead the whole time.

"Well that Nefarious guy had us prisoners for an while. Didn't think he would do that to you guys and us. Man talk about cruel." Franky said.

"So now we need to recuse the others and recuse Clank as well. Oh boy things just keep getting worst and worst." Bentley said. As the Dalmatians went to their side to comfort everyone the best they can. Ratchet gave an understand state of mind as he would be like this too if his friends are in this position. Lea was the one who spoke up after the talk.

"Look I know that was a lot to take in, but we can still recuse them if we go now." Lea said. Making everyone look at him.

"He's right we need to pull together if we are to save the other Straw Hats and stop Nefarious once and for all." Ratchet agreeing with Lea.

"Your right Ratchet and Lea. We need to pull together to stop Nefarious. Which is why we should stop him first." Luffy said now getting everyone including Volt who even listen a bit now taking off the headphones to listen.

"Wait what I thought..."

"I know Ratchet I want to save my Nakama now. But if we just let Nefarious go while we save our crew. Than Nefarious will do this all over again and he won't stop until all of us is taken. So if we are going to stop Nefarious than we must kick his ass now." Luffy said punching his fist-palm together. The Straw Hats stood up one by one making a determine face and smile knowing this is how their captain works. Ratchet and Lea are now impress by Luffy's resolve to stop Nefarious first before saving his friends knowing if they stop him they save their friends as well. Making them wonder if Luffy saw the source of the problem all this time. Ferric, Volt, and Gemina took and interest after his speech and decided to stick with them for an while.

"Very wise thing to do Straw Hat. Than we will help you to stop Nefarious as well by joining your crew." Gemina said wanting to help.

"Sure." Luffy said.

"LUFFY." The Straw Hats shouted.

"What if they help we can stop Nefarious quicker and besides I believe in my Nakama. They will handle anything that comes at them." Luffy said.

"Than it's settled than let's take down Nefarious once and for all." Zoro agreed with Luffy. Ratchet than walk to the Ferric, Volt, and Gemina about the prisoners and they said the Fungoids along with Qwark escape the ship which gave Ratchet some relief. As everyone went to place they then stop as Ratchet found a problem in the Ship's control.

"Um guys we might have an problem." Ratchet said.

"What is it?" Nami asked.

"We have coordinates to another sector of the Berrgus System, but the machine said it needs a Dark Keyhole to power the warp drive." ratchet said.

"What you mean?" Franky asked as they tell him about the Zoni giving the ship an upgrade combining Ratchet's ship with the Sunny go. Franky than look at the ship at first thought he was mad, but after looking at the stuff and found the ship still had it's stuff here. Franky was impress and happy with the upgrades the Sunny go. had gone through. So Franky look at the machine system and immediately everyone realize(Straw Hats) knew what it meant.

"Wait maybe the warp drive is powered by an Dark Keyhole being Destroyed." Usopp said explaining. "I mean think about it we been destroying Dark Keyholes and the ship needs a Dark Keyhole for an warp drive so what if we need to visit a world with an Dark Keyhole to power the ship up?"

"That would make sense. if the ship with it's new upgrade needs a dark keyhole to make an warp drive than all we got to do is find a world with one, Destroy it, and the Sunny Go. will be able to travel to another sector of the Beergus system." Nami said. As Everyone understood except Luffy. Ratchet now knowing that he will experience their world travels in first hand will be a first experience for him, but also means that it will take longer depending how long they need to stay on the world.

"So in other words if we need to warp we need one dark Keyhole to power the Warp Drive. Great as if things aren't hard enough." Ratchet said.

"Don't worry that just means we have more adventures than before and travel a galaxy while we're at it." Luffy said in a positive way. So with that they search the sector for the Dark Keyhole that is just found by scanners on the Sunny go. And they travel to an new world in order to travel another sector to get to Nefarious and stop his plans.

* * *

**I like an Review of what you think of the new Sunny Go. upgrades. and don't worry it will go back to normal by the end of their adventures when they return their world. I just an new upgrade would be a change for once. Also the Straw Hats will need an Dark Keyhole for warp drive travels for this story. Meaning a world/series is needed. So whatever is voted the most on the poll will be first to be visit between the Ratchet and Clank arc.**

**As I said on the last chapter. New Galaxy, New List, and New Rules. A whole new ball game now.**

**20913 **

**4/21/14**

**over 'n' out**


	6. AoT P1: Sreach of the Dark Keyhole

**Hey everyone I got an surprise for you. We're visiting the Attack on Titans world as of now. But don't worry we will go back to Ratchet and Clank arc once more after they find a Dark Keyhole in this world. so sit back and enjoy the exciting chapter. Also I will go by the anime more while I keep it a more the manga version as well. This will take place when Annie Leonhart is defeat and turned into a crystal like state I think? Anyhow I like to make it a original for this world so it will be different. Hope you like it and enjoy the chapter. **

**P.S. I will need two more worlds/series to be voted for the Ratchet and Clank arc. Please and thank you for your understanding.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, Attack on Titans or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Attack on Titans P1: Search of the Dark Keyhole**

When they came to the first planet or world. They found it was an normal world like any other world except they found a city with two big walls blocking whatever they are blocking out or keeping in.

"Whoa the walls are huge!" Luffy shouted.

"Yeah no kidding it must be about 50 feet high or 50 meters high at least." Ratchet said.

"Hey guys I think we got company." Lea said looking at something as the Straw Hats, Ratchet, Lea, Ferric, Volt, and Gemina are staring at what Lea was talking about.

As they flew down to the city from high above they saw small black things on the ground, but up close it was new giant heartless attacking the walls called **Giant Smasher. **They have big like fist and long arms and legs for longer walks and longer reach. But they are now pounding the walls like beast and one with many following through a small opening that appears to be a door way through the wall and into the small sector of the city.

"Ow looks like they need our help." Franky said.

"Yeah it looks like they are under attack by the heartless again." Bentley agreed with Franky.

"Guess that means we fight the heartless creatures than huh." Ferric said smiling as he was anticipating an good fight and now he gets that chance.

"Well this is a good time to show what we can do for the Straw Hats so yes we should." Gemina said. They flew down further and further down as they are about to land soon. Franky steered the wheel to the right direction as he aim for the door way inside the wall.

* * *

Inside the wall which is called Wall Rose. Was an group to counter something than the heartless that is attacking they are called Survey Corps. who wear some gear to attack something that is bigger than them as they haven't appear for some reason. But so far about 200 that came in was reduce to 135 as they couldn't keep out the giant heartless out of the town before reaching the main wall of Wall Rose. However some of them are working on getting rid of the heartless they call black titans. Soon they called in volunteers to fight the black titans as they call the heartless as they are now into battle. But many became scared as pink shape like shapes appeared turning into another black titan as more and more replace them with one per person is kill in battle against them. But those who still want to fight took arms and fought back for humanity as they gave everything they had to fight the new threat.

So far in battle many of them aren't doing so well except a group of them who manage to kill about 17 of the heartless as pink hearts appeared floating into the sky. This group of people consist of 13 of them with the exception as one of them being the best soldier they ever had name Levi. But it wasn't enough as there are about 549 of them left plus with the people that are killed now turning into heartless that makes 614 of them swarming the place. So far they prove they are too powerful than a regular titans they call the monsters they face before. And in addition to turn many people into more of them as well. Also that they prove to be more destructive than any monster they ever faced as of now. With that in mind Levi tried to kill as many as possible as his commander tried to make an strategic way to stop the Black titans(Heartless) who took charge of the defense against the monsters name Eriwn Smith. Levi knew they weren't going to last as they prove to strong at this point and they needed a new plan.

BOOM

A Crashing sound was heard from the front entrance as smoke appeared so Levi lead the group to where the smoke is hoping that it isn't more trouble.

* * *

With the Straw Hat Pirates they crash landed on the grass and through the front gate where more of those giant Heartless are now. Luffy got up on the Sunny Go's figurehead and saw an village before the main wall in front of them.

"WOW this place must be huge. It's got to have some giant people around here." Luffy shouted in awe just as the others got up as well.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP. THERE'S ENEMIES ALL OVER THE PLACE!" Usopp hiss as he didn't want to be found by them, but it was too late for 8 of them came ready to do battle with the Straw Hats.

"AAAAAAAAA THEY FOUND US! Usopp yelled new facing an Giant Smasher in sight. Suddenly a strike of Lightning pierce right through the Heartless symbol on the Chest just before it attack the ship destroying the heartless. Volt was the one who shot the blast, but is still listening to his headphone without looking at the enemy. Ferric had small marbles made of metal in his pocket vortex device that allows him to carry metal around wherever the need to fight calls for it. Ferric let hundred or two metal marbles out turning them to spears and shot five down without missing. Gemina concentrated on the crystal of the pink hearts inside the heartless. Than on the outside the two heartless turn crystal from inside out turning them into crystal like state. Everyone like there little display as Lea now wanted to show off his power like a madman. More Giant Smashers came ready to do battle as they prepared to attack, but Lea was already set as he jump real high and used his Chakrams into flames of spinning wheels three times it's regular size. So Lea threw his two Chakrams now made of fire at the Giant Smashers coming through the entrances. About 13 were destroyed in the process as they returned to Lea who is pleases with his work.

"Hehe Yosh let's get rid of these heartless and find the Dark Keyhole!" Luffy shouted as everyone shouted in agreement ran into the town while Lea, Ferric, Volt, and Gemina went towards the gate outside the entrance.

* * *

Zoro, Franky, and Archimedes went as one group. While Nami, Sanji, and Chopper went as another group. Than Ratchet, Bentley, and Usopp went as one group too. Leaving Luffy to fend for himself.

Ratchet gave his two weapons to Usopp and Bentley, Usopp the Constructo Pistol, and Bentley the Sonic Eruptor, while Ratchet carried Mr. Zurkon and the Constructo Bomb. They walk for an while waiting and watching for the Heartless to appear. Than two Heartless appeared one in front and one behind as Usopp and Bentley fired the Constructo Pistol and Sonic Eruptor at the same time while dodging the incoming fists from the giant smasher heartless. Ratchet is already used to this, but not against a heartless as he summoned Mr. Zurkon to fire at the creatures head while at the same time maneuver the giant smasher as it smashes the houses and tries to hit Ratchet with little success.

At the same time Nami used Mirage Tempo to avoid being hit as she used Thunderbolt tempo and swing arm to attack the fists and body of the giant heartless. Sanji jump from left wall house to top right wall house than jump high up for an more powerful attack as he dodge the fists that smash the two houses. Sanji went as high as he can than charge at the heartless with an Jenga Ho. Chopper supported as best as he can by being decoy or attack the heartless to get its attention. More giant heartless appeared as they finish the battle against the two giants.

Zoro and Franky fired there cannon like attacks as Franky new move called **Triple Weapons Left **and Zoro with his **108** **pound ho** attacks. Than for some close range enemies they went to sword or hand to hand combat as Franky punch his fist with the giants fist as it collides. Zoro dodge, but cut off the hand of the giant heartless than cut the rest up with his attacks. Archimedes was the look out for incoming trouble while they fought out the enemies.

Luffy tried to punch some of them, but had no effect as he was slammed away, but landed on top of an roof of an house as he decides to change things up. Luffy than went to **gear second **and it a flash zoomed in close range punching with an **jet twin pistol** as the heartless couldn't take that much pressure form the attack at once thus disappearing into thin air as an pink heart shape floated into the air. Luffy went on his gear second as much as possible for more enemies came as Luffy punch and kick his way around against the giant enemies.

Lea, Ferric, Volt, and Gemina showed really great team work as they fought the heartless that tried to get inside the walls. And by now they have it in the bag as they took out four at a time.

In short the Straw Hats, Ratchet, Lea, and the fighters brought down the heartless more than the defenders did in this world in about 30 minutes of fighting , but as the defenders also did their best as well taking out a few at a time now they have the giant heartless un focus on the Straw Hats instead of them making 298 heartless left now with the soldiers inside are 78 left as the battle was brutal on both sides.

* * *

Everyone on top of the wall including the fighters that witness them fight in battle are in a state of shock and horror for this was unheard of that fighters like these could do this much damage to the black titans they call the giant heartless. Everyone was in fear of them and their abilities, but stayed focus on the task at hand for now. As of now they need to take the enemies out and close the hole as soon as possible, but the question is how?

* * *

Luffy was finishing his last giant heartless, but 20 more appeared in line from far distance as Luffy's Gear second wears off.

"Man they just keep on coming these black monsters have got to be the hardest monsters I ever fought." Luffy said now wanting to try something else. "Heh guess I better use my other trick." Luffy than stretch his two arms as he use his **gomu gomu no rocket** straight at them. Than uses his other gear technique.

**Gear Third**

**Bone Balloon**

Luffy hand and part of the arm grew into an giant one as Luffy rocketed towards them the Giant Smasher charge as well ready to fight Luffy to the end.

**gomu gomu no giganto Pistol**

Luffy charge his fist full force at the front of the pack then slammed them back to back as all 20 soon flew into houses and crash landed from the giant attack like a rocket than they turned into pink heart shapes disappearing into the air. One heartless giant came to attack Luffy from the side as Luffy was almost hit, but let his air out to avoid the attack thus leaving him into a small state for now.

"Man that was close. I love this technique, but it's slow and its effects suck." Luffy said than a heartless appeared in front of him about to stomp Luffy when.

BAM

A giant or naked one to Luffy. Punch an giant heartless to the face as Luffy will witness a giant to giant fight in this world.

* * *

**Here it is Attack on Titans as the first search for the Dark Keyhole. But their will be more worlds to see in the Ratchet and Clank galaxy as two more will be voted on the newest poll for the next 2 searches for the Dark Keyholes.**

**20913**

**4/22/14**

**Over 'n' out**


	7. AoT P2: Giants among us

**Note: If anyone is not familiar with Attack on Titans. I suggest you read the series. Cause if you haven't then except some or most people to die here. Yeah I know Luffy and the Straw Hats would be sad or I don't know how they would respond, But know I won't go to Rated M cause of the Attack on Titans series. I mean seriously this series is actually Shonen manga and it's can be very dark at times. So if you haven't heard of this series, not read it or watch it. I suggest you do it now cause it's an awesome series. I give it for my very top list of anime/manga series to read or watch. Other than that enjoy the story and exciting chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, Attack on Titans or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Attack on Titans P2: Giants among us**

Luffy was wide eye while staring at the giant that was more human than the heartless giants as the two giants fought. The Human giant was punching to the heartless head with a few punches to the chest as well. Giant Smasher tried to punch with it's big fists, but it wasn't quick enough to land a hit on the giant Luffy calls it. Luffy couldn't express what the giant is except the fight was "Cool" in his own words. Luffy was back in his original size ready to fight, but than more heartless show just as the giant was about to finish fight the one heartless. Luffy went to gear second again to fight once more in time to counter the incoming 4 heartless. Luffy wanted to see a giants fight so he made this quick with the first one by **jet bazooka**, second one by **jet whip**, third one by **jet rifle**, last one by **jet battle axe**.

Once it was said and done. Luffy turned to see the giant facing him after making the final blow to the heartless that's defeated.

"Ah man I miss the ending. Hey giant your so cool, Although you should put clothes on, by the way do you poop?" Luffy asked with an grin only for the giant to walk to Luffy ready to punch him as Luffy notice a large shadow above him. Luffy jump back seeing the giant there ready to attack Luffy.

"Oi what's the big dea-WHOA." Luffy had to make a quick dodge as he didn't want to hurt the giant for saving him. And now with Luffy vs the giant the battle between them has began.

* * *

"What is with these guys and their swords while jumping from one building to another?" Franky asked cause now they are facing a few human soldiers using as they call 3D maneuver gear. About 36 of them surrounded Franky, Chopper, Sanji, Nami, and Zoro who they call demons for their fighting style.

Before they came to attack the two Straw Hats they were fighting 8 heartless and 7 soldiers were dead turning into heartless making 15 surrounding the 10 remaining. However Zoro's group and Sanji's group met the heartless head on destroying them one after another. But after that the soldiers turn on the Straw Hats ready to kill them out of desperation cause they fought like no human should be fighting. Archimedes was high above ground by now already going to get help trying to find Ratchet's group who Archimedes needs to find in time.

The battle was getting more and more strain on everyone as they keep on fighting none stop. And from the beginning their were 400 heartless inside the what they call district while the gate was destroyed to let the other 200 heartless in the district. Leaving 200 soldiers to defend the area against that kind of odds. And now after 10 more minutes pass the Heartless been reduce to thanks to the Straw Hats about 165 left, while the soldiers have about 62 left thanks to the Straw Hats efforts. But as of now things look bad for the soldiers that wasn't fighting the heartless are now fighting the Straw Hats. And thanks to someone's authority they now have back up soldiers of 100 more in the area to fight the Heartless. With orders to take the black titans out and take dead or alive the Straw Hats down. And now 36 plus 14 more came to attack Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Chopper, and Franky. While Ratchet, Usopp, and Bentley now attack by 30 soldiers as well. Leaving the remaining soldiers to deal with the heartless threat for now. Archimedes decides to head to the front gate for Lea's group as of now they are the only ones not under attack on two sides.

* * *

Levi and his group were exploring the Straw Hats Sunny go. Figuring out who they are and what they doing here as of now.

"Anything you found on this ship?" Levi asked.

"Nope just a regular ship with a lot of stuff I don't understand at all." Hange said.

"Yeah this stuff is weird even the books they have aren't that helpful." Jean agreed.

"Although what did find was something worth of value." Connie said pointing to the entrance to the bottom of the ship which holds tons of gold from all their travels from two worlds Treasure Planet from John Silver and Atlantis the lost empire from Milo and Kida.

"Thought it be something worth mention since they have lots of treasure that we don't have here." Connie said. As one of the group name Armin look up close along with Hange to inspect the gold and treasure only to find them real indeed.

"So this gold is real and the black flag that has an skull and cross bone must mean something. I never heard of these people or any ship using this kind of technology." Hange said as Armin agreed with her.

"So basically we're looking at what appear to be treasure hunters. Yet they seem to want to fight the monsters that are out there with strange abilities. This makes things more suspicious as we learn about them." Levi concluded. Just as one soldier from the back up came to report about the new orders.

"Sir we have an report to make." The Soldier said.

"Go on." Levi said wanting to hear what's going on.

"Sir we receive orders not only to stop the black titans, but to stop these demons from entering the wall rose." The Soldier said. Levi look at the soldier for a while than nodded.

"Alright then we'll meet up with Eren and head towards one of these new people and their demon abilities as to question them not kill them." Levi said.

"Um that's the thing, Eren is already encounter one of the demons and is fighting even though the demon seems to be holding back for unknown reasons." The soldier said as Levi and the others took this info in they now know that their is something different about them and they need answers starting with the one fighting alone(Luffy).

"Than let's get their before he escapes then let's move." Levi ordered as they sling shot on the outside of the Sunny Go. swinging to where Luffy is now.

* * *

Meanwhile five figures in black coats were standing on top of the district wall where the heartless could enter, but is block off by Ferric, Volt, and Gemina. While Lea took a break from the fighting. The five figures on top as a six figure join them.

"What took you so long Lea or should I call you Axel." The first figure said. As Lea revealed himself from under the hood, but is name Axel who trick the Straw Hats into becoming their friends.

"I couldn't help it I was trap in a invisible cage until the pirates known as the Straw Hats came and got me out of there after all that time." Axel said. "And I was so close of getting rid of Lea until the Maleficent's villains turned on me cause they thought I was Lea, but instead was trick by a spy in the group name Umbra and Blazer somehow they knew we were coming."

"Well at least you made yourself useful by trick a new enemy by gaining their trust is that right, Vexen." The second figure said.

"Indeed if you haven't we would have done things the hard way." Vexen pointed out.

"Ah come on are you saying your scared of those big babies. They don't even look tough." The third figure said.

"That's enough you two. We need to stay focus on what's at hand and finish them once we're done here." The fourth figure said.

"And Let's not forget our new Organization 13 is made of replicas of all 13 members while we control the 14 member Xion at our hands." The second figure said.

"That's right Marluxia(Second Figure), but unlike my other Larxene we won't be kill like they did in castle Oblivion. Don't you two agreed Lexaeus(first figure), Zexion(fourth figure), Axel." Third figure revealed to be Larxene who was smiling knowing things will be different now with them being replicas.

"Than you know your assignments." Marluxia asked.

"I will create more opening for the heartless, nobodies, and Titans to enter the gates." Lezaeus said.

"I will sneak in casting an illusion of someone else to sneak in the fortress and spy on the fools of this world." Zexion said.

"I will attack as the main villain so that they won't know who the real threat is." Larxene said.

"I will be studying the Straw Hats giving secret messages to our employer more info for his generals." Vexen said.

"And I will stay with the Straw Hats as Lea until the time has come for their usefulness is over." Axel said.

"Than as for the other assignments we will investigate more on the Warriors of Cosmos that just came to this galaxy which I will be doing until your done here." Marluxia said. As pillers of darkness appeared for each one are now going to the assign places and jobs. With Murluxia smiling ready to send there greatest enemy in the nobodies.

* * *

As things are in place Luffy fought the giant for who knows how long, but he needs to keep focus on not hurting him or losing or letting himself get beaten at the same time.

* * *

Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Chopper, and Franky are being pinned down cause they don't want to hurt the soldiers defending the place.

* * *

Ratchet, Usopp, and Bentley are the same way as they are pinned by all these soldiers in the way.

* * *

Ferric, Volt, and Gemina got the message from Archimedes that their allies are being pinned down cause they don't want to hurt the soldiers as it would complicate things. so they rush their as quick as possible.

* * *

Levi and his team are heading towards Luffy and the giant Eren for they want answers as to who they are and why they are here.

* * *

While all of this is going on Lea/Axel came to Ferric, Volt, and Gemina in time to cover his tracks for him to join the group to save the others.

* * *

_Meanwhile at another location_

There came giants in whitish greyish color known as the Nobodies in giant forms waiting for the plan to come to action.

* * *

**Well shocking turn of events as for the ending revealed a lot of things of what's going on along with the chapter. Will the Straw Hats make it out without hurting anybody that is natives of this world. Will they face the new threat of Organization 13 Replica and while they try to stop Nefarious and his plans. Can they save their friends and get the dark keyhole before things get really chaotic. Tune in next time on OPTUA.**

**20913**

**4/23/14**

**over 'n' out**


	8. AoT P3: Surrounded by all sides

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, Attack on Titans, or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Attack on Titans P3: Surrounded by all sides**

Lea/Axel came to Ferric, Volt, and Gemina in time before he was caught. Soon they left to help the others before things get out of hand. Lea/Axel saw in his corner of his eye that an group of soldiers was heading towards one direction from far distance. But Lea/Axel ignore it as he focus on other things at hand.

* * *

With Luffy nothing is simple yet it can be if he didn't find trouble for himself. The giant was becoming a pain in the butt that Luffy retreated away from the giant before things really got out of hand. So Luffy stretch, jump, and run on top of the roofs to escape the giant. The only problem was the giant was very persistent on catching Luffy before he got away. Luffy ran into Heartless giants here and there. But more so they were in the way as Luffy fought the heartless on every turn while the giant did the same it was more on catching Luffy than fighting.

* * *

Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Chopper, and Franky had fought the soldiers for who knows how long. But it was becoming a pain as Zoro was able to cut the wires with precise accuracy without harming the person. As Sanji kick the soldiers knocking them out along the way. Nami used tricks instead of attack as Chopper attack them in Nami's place with an Rumble ball using every point in Choppers sleeves. Franky waited for the right time to counterattack with an grab to the wires, breaking them and slam the soldiers on the ground with little blood and damage they still lived.

"This is bullcrap. We should be fighting Heartless not people." Sanji complained.

"Yeah well tell that to them. They seem to think we're the enemy instead." Zoro replied as he didn't like the situation as well.

"Ow we don't have time for this we need to fight the heartless before more suuupeeer giant heartless appear." Franky said.

"Don't worry I got this just make sure no one attacks me." Nami said as she started to use heat ball and cool ball to create a cloud above them.

"Yes Nami-swan I will protect you." Sanji shouted as he almost got cut, but kick the attacker for ruining his moment.

"Ah my three minutes are up. Darn it I need a new way of fighting somehow." Chopper said then went to heavy point to attack some more. they fought the soldiers as about 21 remain, but some got up and brought down again cause it was useless to attack the Straw Hats anyway. Once Nami made a big cloud over them that was white instead of black like a thunderstorm. Nami used her cool ball to create an fog around their area making it an** fog tempo **the Straw Hats made their eescape before the soldiers could see what happen. The soldiers then pick up the wounded and move them somewhere safe then went on pursuit.

* * *

Ratchet, Usopp, and Bentley are in a jam as they weren't so lucky. Right now they used their average weapons like the Wrench, Slingshot, and gadgets to fight back without harming them. But it wasn't going their way so much for about 25 remained as they tried not to hurt them they just keep on coming.

"What is with these guys? It's like they never saw anything we used before?" Usopp whispered to the two.

"Well technically we do have some weird stuff so I would be surprise as well." Ratchet said as Bentley agreed with Ratchet.

"Well it was nice knowing you guys while it lasted, but I guess we're done for." Bentley said. As they nodded too as they brace for whatever happens, but. Ferric came with his small marbles turning into a big cannon ball than blasting them away towards the left side of the soldiers. Volt decides with Gemina to use their devices as well with Volt a metal orb the size of his hand. Than in one beep it turned to an staff with two hammers on both ends of the staff. Gemina had her bracelet on with an crystal jewel on top for more power up. throwing shards of crystal from thin air at the remaining soldiers. Once they finish them they made their escape before they got up. Lea knock out the three soldiers that were about to make a sneak attack on them. Lea gave them a nod as they ran towards the main wall.

"Thank goodness you guys got here in time." Bentley said.

"Yeah well, I was hoping a change from those guys." Ferric said.

"Anyway now we got out of there we need to find the others before things get worst." Ratchet said. They nodded than went as fast as they can to see the others.

* * *

Levi and his group work on reaching Luffy and their friend Eren in his giant form(Titan they call them). Levi got report just now they were moving towards the Main wall Rose. So they swing and moved as fast as they can before they reach the walls.

* * *

As the battle went on. The Straw Hat Pirates on the ran still manage to take on some of the Giant Smashers heartless as the soldiers that still fought the heartless have reduce the numbers as well. While the soldiers that are fighting the heartless yet are 47 soldiers and 23 turned to heartless, as for the other soldiers fighting the Straw Hats are 59 wounded, 21 soldiers still combat ready. And the Straw Hats fighting the Heartless while they escape from the soldiers help reduce the numbers, making about 89 heartless left. But now the Heartless go to the main gate as well. For thanks to Ferric, Volt, Gemina, and Lea they fought back 400 more heartless trying to get through the gate, but reduce them to 100 as each one took on 75 giant heartless, as for the rest retreated. All this happen in about 50 minutes total making the battle long and tiring battle against the giant heartless.

* * *

And who the one who summon the attack on the wall was none other than Hades and Pete standing side by side on the wall where the gate was broken.

"So the Straw Hats are interfering again huh. Well they won't get away this time." Hades said.

"Yep that's right they. But according to the spies sent by Exequias they have to find a Dark Keyhole to make some sort of warp drive." Pete said trying to say the info right.

"I see, So now with an new upgrade to the Ship they can warp speed to any location they want. That we can't have so we're going to take them down dead as a door nail." Hades said. Pete shudder at the thought when he meets his end he will have to face Hades there in the afterlife.

"Alright time we bring back the 100 heartless for an grand encore before the main event." Hades said summoning the portal of darkness as he and Pete step in. But they were being watch by Larxene and Marluxia knowing of what the two were planning as the Organization 13 had it's own plans. Marluxia got word from the organization 13 that Nefarious their employer had used some of their technology to replicate the same device that makes themselves replicas, but Nefarious machine is flawed because he decides to make them robots and using fake human skin to replicate the Straw Hat Pirates instead of real replicas. So Marluxia decides to stay on the world to see what happens in progress.

* * *

Luffy made his way to the secondary gate to the main wall(Wall Rose) as the giant still followed Luffy there.

"Oi what is your problem. Why you chasing me instead of fighting the black monsters." Luffy asked only for the giant to attack him for unknown reasons. Luffy still manage to dodge the attack easily. But after fighting and running at the same time Luffy was getting tried of this until the Giant stop having it face an group of Heartless moving towards the main wall to open the gate, but what was more shocking was 100 more heartless came ready as they move closer to the next gate.

"You wanna fight." Luffy than charge at the heartless coming at the two as Luffy used **third gear **to make finish them in groups.

**gomu gomu no giganto rifle**

Luffy knock out 4 heartless at once as they knock onto other heartless destroying 9 of them at once. Luffy wasn't done as he went for an **giganto battle axe. **As it destroyed or slammed on 2 heartless at once while the rest fell on their bottoms. Luffy used his next attack to take out the next 7 heartless with an **giganto whip **as they were knock or disappeared into the air while 3 of them crash on a group of heartless and houses at once destroyed. Luffy saw another group coming and went for an **giganto pistol** Taking 6 of them out while one crash into a group making a pile of heartless stack at once.

The giant didn't know what to do with Luffy except attack the other black titans(Giant Heartless) as some came in the other direction. So the giant(Eren) charge at the first giant smasher and cleave the bottom jaw than punch a second time destroying the heartless in seconds. The Giant than charge keep on using hand to hand combat to finish the heartless now.

More heartless came, but soon all the Straw Hats Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Chopper, Franky join with Ratchet, Usopp, Bentley, Ferric, Volt, Gemina, lea/Axel and Archimedes. Once all the Straw Hats came hoping to escape the soldiers, but the Straw Hats found heartless their with not only Luffy and a giant there they also found the soldiers came after them at once more with about 11 from one direction, but also 21 more soldiers came their way as well as they cut and destroy the heartless.

"Gee great here we go again." Ratchet said.

"Can't they just focus on the monsters then us instead." Gemina said. Once everyone gathered in one group, it was 32 soldiers including Levi's group with the Giant surrounding the Straw Hats. As they came to an stand still they soon realize in 3 seconds that the remaining heartless came at them surrounding them from all sides.

It was the Straw Hat Pirates soldiers of this world of 46 vs the giant smashers heartless surrounding them with 76 heartless left.

"Sir we have all the wounded gathered up in one place 47 soldiers are their guarding them with 59 wounded soldiers are there now." A soldier said.

"What about the area is their more?" Levi asked.

"No sir they seemed to be gathered here in one place sir." The soldier replied.

"Alright than I want everyone to focus on these black titans at once." Levi ordered as the soldiers are still unknown about the demons(they call the Straw Hats) cause of their abilities to destroy even houses. That was until three heartless came at them ready to attack. Before the soldiers could prepare they saw three figures(Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji) jump at the Heartless destroying each one in one attack. Levi saw this and was about to gamble with his life.

"Oi Straw Hat." Levi shouted getting Luffy's attention.

"What's your business here and who's side are you on?" Levi asked as Luffy gave an quick responds.

"I'm here for an adventure and to find the Dark Keyhole, Although if you want to know what side we're on, you decided." Luffy said than face the heartless once more. Levi took those words in carefully as did everyone else here did as well. The soldiers are confused by Luffy's responds cause who would have adventures when their arch enemy the titans are out there. But this boy smiled at the sight of danger as if he wasn't afraid of danger. They watch the three and the rest of the Straw Hats fight the Heartless head on even when Luffy was knock around a few times by strong punches and nearly was beaten like the other Straw Hats they still fought back like it was nothing.

"Oi what's wrong with these people."

"There monsters, demons even to fight something larger than yourself."

"I want nothing to do with these demons. I'm out of here."

"Are you all afraid of these new titans that you all fall to despair easily." Levi shouted. "After all the training you went though after all the times this shit. you think you can just ran away that easily like it would make your life easier. You are soldiers of humanity, you fight for humanity, you die for humanity, that's why you join the survey corps to not only explore new lands, but to defend what remains of humanity as well. If you can't do that than you have no right to be here as these people showed how scared and weak you really are."

Levi words sank in as they soon grab their swords and shout in a battle cry. Soon they join the Straw Hats in the fight which they didn't mind finishing off what remains of the heartless left.

* * *

**Well finally the soldiers of this world and the Straw Hats have join forces against an common enemy. But what will happen after the battle is over then tune in next time on OPTUA 2.**

**20913**

**4/24/14**

**over 'n' out**


	9. AoT P4: The Nobodies appear

**Hi everyone and today I'm here to say it's that time of world arc again. That's right it is who's going to join the Straw Hat Pirates as a new member of the crew. It's been a while, but now that we're on a world I need your thoughts on who you want to join the Straw Hat Pirates from 1-3 members. Yep we're finally reach that point. Although Ratchet and Clank are definitely join the crew it's now just reach the point needing new members. So whoever you vote for on your reviews will be new members of the Straw Hats. This world arc will be a while, but you still can make the decision now. And now you can enjoy the story and exciting chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, Attack on Titans, or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Attack on Titans P4: The Nobodies appear**

After the battle was over all the wounded were carried over to where the main secondary gate was as the soldiers with Levi's group were listening to the Straw Hats story and explanation. So far it seem outrageous and insane from what the Straw Hats have told them, but so far they proven everything about the black ones are true and it back up their story. Now the only question was what they to do with the Straw Hats cause they seem like an powerful ally and strong indeed. But it still left them in a questionable state. More soldiers came to cover up the broken gate in the district until repairs are done.

As for the soldiers, Levi did the explaining with their side on what's going on their world and why the giant disintegrate into a human which was Eren in what they call Titan. So far the Straw Hats took this info in and was either sad, angry, or didn't know what to feel. Ratchet took this info very deeply as he was the one saving galaxies all the time, but couldn't make the time to save one planet from this kind of threat to this world/planet. Eren on the other hand new their was stuff out their they didn't understand, but to know there are worlds out their too it be great if he could explore them somehow.

"So you get it we're trap here all our lives surrounded by our enemy the Titans as the walls are our only protection against them." Levi said. "We don't get that kind of privileged to leave having adventures without knowing we're gonna be eaten by the titans or that they can kill us in an instance." These words stick in hard as most would have depressing thoughts.

"That it." Luffy asked who seem unaffected by the explanation just ask an simple question. One of the soldiers name Mikasa didn't like the way Luffy was talking.

"What you mean that's it. Did you not hear what we just explained." Mikasa asked.

"Ah I did. And I'm asking that it." Luffy asked again now annoying Jean as he join the conversation.

"Oi did you not hear us. There are Titans out their bigger stronger and will eat anything in sight. People die all the time cause they're trying to find out what's out there." Jean shouted.

"Isn't that good enough that you make it outside willing to die to know what's out there." Luffy stated. Causing some confusion to the soldiers and Levi's group now getting their attention.

"If you make it to the outside world and explored what you can see then isn't good enough dying for it. You all have an dream to explore the outside world and see what's out their, but if your always scared of dying all the time you might as well stay inside these walls and live like this for the rest of your life. But if you want to explore the world you have to be willing to die for it not just as an goal, but as your dream." Luffy said now pulled his Straw Hat down staring at it while talking with an smile. " My dream is to become King of the Pirates and if I'm willing to die fighting for it, than I die." All the Soldiers that are their are now stunned by his words while some like Eren are amazed by Luffy's resolve to keep on fighting for his dreams.

"He is willing to die fighting for his own dreams. If only I had that kind of resolve." Eren thought. While a few were wondering what's wrong with this boy or Straw Hat Luffy who claims these things so easily.

"Huh such a nice dream, but it be easier to stop helping others and think of yourself instead if you ask me." Someone said as an poof of black fire smoke appear revealing none other than Hades lord of the dead.

"Who are you?" Usopp asked shaking to his knees.

"Geez lousy you been fighting us for a while and you don't even know me? Well guess I must do the introductions." Hades disappeared and reappeared right next to Luffy shocking everyone except Luffy who thought it was cool out loud.

"Wow that was cool." Luffy said.

"Thank you, your to kind. Now name is Hades lord of the Dead, Hi how are you doing." Hades said in his fast talk while bring his hand out for an hand shake.

"Hi I'm Monkey D. Luffy, I'm going to be King of the Pirates and I'm doing fine thank you. " Luffy said shaking Hades hand.

"Oi Luffy did you know this person?" Chopper asked.

"Nope." Luffy said.

"DON'T TALK TO SOMEONE YOU DON'T KNOW BAKA." Sanji, Zoro, and Franky yelled. Everyone else couldn't help, but sweat drop at the scene after hearing Luffy's speech they never would have thought he was an idiot too which appears he is.

"Ah come on we should get along after all the nobodies are coming this way." Hades said in his serious tone.

"Nobodies?" Nami asked.

"Yes Nobodies I should explain that later, but right now I will say they are the enemy of heartless and they try to get their hearts back by doing the same thing the Heartless are doing with more intelligence." Hades explain shortly.

"What you mean by this?" Eren asked.

"I mean kid is that these enemy if in giant forms will have more intelligence than the Titans and Heartless combine and they will be a bigger threat to this world then we are now." Hades said.

"So if I get this info right your part of that villains council that they been talking about and now are asking us to handle an enemy you can't deal with yourselves." Levi sum it up.

"That is correct and as of now they should have broken the three other gates to other districts by now as an report will come by to report in." Hades said.

"Eh! So your a bad guy!" Luffy said shock.

"YOUR SLOW." everyone end up shouting to his stupidty.

"That's right Straw Hat. But for now I want to be temporary allies against these guys cause they can be a pain once the Organization 13 is involved." Hades said.

"Organization 13?" Hange asked.

"Sorry don't got the time. You'll be dealing with them shortly so bye bye for now." Hades said than disappeared into smoke.

"Sir we need your team and everyone at the other three districts now!" A Soldier shouted coming towards the group.

"What is it?" Levi asked.

"It's bad... worst in all of our history. Other than this district...the other three districts...have been breach by an new kind of titans. They have white like skin... literally all white that looks... like a suit their wearing as skin. And worst we... sent about 100 for each 10 titans, but all 100 soldiers... WERE WIPE OUT IN SECONDS BY ALL 10 WHITE TITANS." A soldier said scared of them. Everyone that is a soldier was scared of this news, but Luffy was furious as he demanded to know where they are by asking the soldier.

"Where are they?" Luffy asked confusing the soldier.

"TELL ME WHERE ARE THEY SO I CAN KICK THEIR ASSES." Luffy shouted in fury as he now wanted them taken down now.

"Oi why you getting all work up about this I thoug.."

"SO WHAT JUST BECAUSE I SAID THAT DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T CARE. I MAY NOT KNOW ALOT OF PEOPLE AND I DON'T KNOW THIS WORLD WELL ENOUGH ABOUT IT. BUT WHEN THEY HURT MY NAKAMA I WILL KICK THEIR ASSES." Luffy shouted as he declared.

"You mean you consider us as friends?" Armin asked.

"Of course I do. And I want to help my friends no matter what." Luffy said. They consider his words carefully, but Levi made the decision quick to handle the situation now.

"Alright if you want to help then we'll split up into three groups to handle this new threat. While I report to this to our commander. Hange you take charge to separate the teams as we figure out how to handle these new titans." Levi said. She nodded and they than climbed the wall which Luffy than Stretch his arms really high which was hard, but couldn't reach as he than gomu gomu no rocket on two houses as far as he can. Than stretch to catch up with the others for the rest of the Straw Hats, Ratchet, Lea/Axel, Ferric, Volt, and Gemina had to hang on the soldiers for dear life as Luffy keep on stretching until reaching the top.

* * *

_Meanwhile the Organization five members had gathered to report their intel._

"Well so far nothing as of yet has happen. Although I got sweet data from their fights yes." Vexen said.

"The gates had been handled as 30 nobodies known as **Hammer wrath's **are making their way into the main secondary entrance." Lexaeus said.

"Well nothing happen yet. But some big bad villain talk about us, but didn't give details yet." Larxene said.

"As for me I'm leading the fools into our trap so that our plans can be realizes." Zexion said.

"And on my side. I got report that someone will handle the Warriors of Cosmos as of now until further notice. As they made me in charge of this operation and the six of us." Marluxia said.

"So now that all of us is in a group. What you suppose we do about the Straw Hats?" Zexion asked.

"Simple we get them to join our side and fight the other groups that are out their so that we can conquer the worlds ourselves." Marluxia said.

"And what about the Villains council. I heard that they had now 12,782 worlds in darkness thanks to the allies of the Arrancars efforts." Vexens said.

"We will deal with them later. After the Dark galaxy Keyhole is destroyed once it is their progress they made will be reduce to 10%." Marluxia said.

"They seem fix on making about 100,000,000,000 worlds into darkness and yet they made progress in short time. So the question is why?" Lexaeus asked himself and the group.

"Who knows all I want is to become the real one instead of an replica." Larxene said.

"But for now we will settle with putting the seeds in place for the organization." Marluxia said as they disappeared into dark pillars to whatever location for their assignment.

* * *

**And now the real danger appears. Can the Straw Hats beat this new foe, can they fight something that is intelligence, can they stop whatever plan they cook up. Tune in next time on OPTUA 2. **

**P.S. One more news report I will take a break at some point in time just don't know when yet? **

**20913**

**4/25/14**

**over 'n' out**


	10. AoT P5: Invasion of the Organization 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, Attack on Titans, or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Attack on Titans P5: Invasion of the Organization 13 Replicas**

After they scaled the wall commander Erwin had an debrief on what is going on in district Trost as they are currently at now.

"So your telling me that these people are Pirates that came from another world and are traveling to other worlds stopping the heartless that are the black titans." Commander Erwin asking to understand the situation.

"Ah and it seems we may have some unknown enemies on our hands that even the Straw Hat Pirates don't know yet." Levi said. Erwin took this info in as he came with the strategic plan immediately before things got out of hand.

"Alright I have an idea how to handle the situation, but I need everyone here so that we can decided quickly as soon as possible." Erwin ordered. Levi nodded as he brought his team and the Straw Hats over to make an counter attack on the new threat that came just recently.

* * *

Once Erwin meet the Straw Hats he wanted a quick debrief on everything on skills and powers so they could counter the threat. So with that done it was divided into three groups.

So Ferric, Lea/Axel, Franky, Usopp, Jean, Sasha, Connie, and Hange as group 1 for Karanese District. With Volt, Ratchet, Chopper, Nami, Ymir, Reiner, Bertolt, Levi as group 2 for Klorva District. And finally Gemina, Bentley, Sanji, Zoro, Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Krista as group 3 for Utopia District.

Luffy was sent to the Trost District as he pouted and wined cause it was no fun and action going on there. But after they convince Luffy of rewarding him of meat. Luffy followed orders with pleases as he stayed waiting for the others return. Luckily though Archimedes was there to keep Luffy company and to answer some question to the soldiers and commander Erwin since they got over the fact of an talking owl existed in front of them.

* * *

_On the way to the Karanese District_

"So you guys are like pirates, but you don't like ones at the same time?" Hange asking a bunch of questions while they use horses to ride their way to the district.

"Ow yeah we seen some suuuuupeeeeer lame ones, some powerful ones, and at the same time weird ones at that. Their are all types of pirates n our world and some from other worlds we visit we see every now and then." Franky said.

"But it doesn't explain why you have so much gold? Did you steal it?" Connie asked.

"No we didn't actually the one gold came from an world of treasure Planet that was stolen years ago and a friend John Silver gave it to us I miss him as does everyone including Chopper." Usopp said than explain the tale about what happen as how the other gold came from the world of Atlantis the lost empire world.

"Whoa, I mean like you guys are more like heroes instead of regular pirates, but why you call yourselves pirates anyway?" Sasha asked.

"I'm kind of wondering the same question. You help people that you call your friends in need and even though you don't intend it you end up saving worlds and lives instead. So why you called pirates?" Jean asked. Lea/Axel agreed along with Ferric as well a little curious.

"Well I don't know myself. But to Luffy being a pirates is all about having adventures, exploring new islands, chasing dreams, and having fun with your Nakama as well. I think to Luffy it's more than enough reason for him and me to be an pirate. And even though I get scared at times, want to run away, want to give up, Luffy is someone you can count on to always come on top of bad guys that seem impossible to defeat. That's why I want to keep on having adventures with everyone and be stronger for them when they need me as well." Usopp said. As this made them think about how much of an bond they have as friendship and how far they are willing to go for each other. Soon they were near Karanese District and are ready for battle.

* * *

Once Ferric, Lea/Axel, Franky, Usopp, Jean, Sasha, Connie, Hange had made their way down by using the lift this time cause it wasn't destroy on the Trost District. They went sneaking around carefully in the houses along with the Straw Hats with 300 soldiers backing them up as 40 more white titans(Hammer Wrath Nobodies) came in greater numbers now 50 of them.

According to the soldiers report they are two times the size of the Giant Smashers heartless. Which the Giant Smashers are 10 meters making Hammer Wrath's 20 meters. They have an plus like zipper on their face with hammer as their hands. Reports also says that the other two districts will face the other white titans like these with same amount of numbers making 150 total with 50 in each district.

As for the soldiers side they have 300 soldiers going in each district with 8 members in each group heading to one district. Making 900 soldiers and 24 members with two to spare total of 926 for combating the threat against humanity including the Straw Hats making it 308 sent to handle one of the three district each.

As for what the organization 13 was planning it was out in the opened as they will make their move soon enough.

* * *

As Ferric, Lea/Axel, Franky, Usopp, Jean, Sasha, Connie, Hange made their way while moving slowly as they haven't heard any enemy activity yet. Usopp was shaking like a leaf with his slingshot at the ready just as their making way deeper into the district. Hange and Sasha talk with Franky, Ferric, and Lea/Axel about what they can do and how they do it. While Usopp was talking to Jean and Connie about stuff as well.

"Geez you really are scared aren't you." Jean said.

"Yeah real scared. I mean I wish I was strong as some of the guys in the crew, but I can do what I can only do while they do what they can only do." Usopp said still shaking.

"Um Usopp if it makes you feel better we're scared too." Connie said.

"Really. I thought you guys are more brave facing monsters that are bigger than you all the time you know." Usopp said.

"Heh yeah you think we would, but in truth we're scared to death by not their size, but by what they can do to us as well." Jean explained further. "You see most guys that do this as part of the Survey Corps are about 10% of the soldiers of the entire army. While most of the join the military police instead cause it's safer their than out here always trying to reclaim the lands claimed by titans and now by the heartless and who knows what out there."

"Yeah well it makes me feel better knowing I'm not the only one sane here." Usopp said earning a smile from the two. Than Connie asked about Usopp's weaponof choice.

"Oi I always wondered while we ride here. Why an weird weapon like that?" Connie asked.

"Oh this well. I always used an slingshot since through all my childhood and when I grew up and started to sail with the Straw Hats I now develop more ways of fighting using my intellect and long distance shooting. See I found along my travels that sometimes in order to beat an strong guy you got to be more intelligent than them. Cause sometimes it helps to be smarter than stronger to win an fight." Usopp explained. They nodded as they realize from Usopp's experience that even normal people can be strong in their own way by being smarter.

When they got closer in an open area about 17 soldiers were there looking for the white titan(Hammer Wrath's), but found no sign of them.

"Sir theirs no sign of them anywhere." A soldier said.

"What that's impossible they couldn't just disappeared!" Hange shouted.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that." Lea/Axel said getting everyone's attention.

"These guys aren't heartless their nobodies meaning they can think and pretend to have feeling while planning. So in other words they can be scheming an attack by using an special ability." Lea/Axel said.

"Oi what you saying. You saying they can disappear or something. THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE." A Soldier said. Lea/Axel than demonstrated his dark portal walking through and appearing the other side scaring everyone into shock and horror.

"Now you believe me. So you tell the others that they could be anywhere no matter how big or small they could be and see if you find one quick." Lea/Axel said as that soldier did as he was told to tell the others along with four more while the other 12 stayed looking for any signs of anything out of the ordinary.

"Oi looks like we're up for an fight of our lives." Franky said.

"That sounds good to me cause I want to see how these nobodies do against metal." Ferric said. Now all is left is to wait, listen, and watch for any signs of anything strange, however.

ZIG

INCOMING

BOOM

**Attack on Titans ost Armored Titan:**

Luckily everyone dodge the attack, but what appeared was the white titan(Hammer Wrath's) out of nowhere as more attacks came as everyone try to dodge only 2 died from the attacks as 8 of them appeared surrounding them.

"Well it seems they have the ability to be invisible." Lea/Axel said now scaring everyone including Usopp.

"No way. They can be invisible? That's not fair."

"He's right. I didn't sign up to be fighting this sort of strange enemies."

"Ow what's wrong with you people you need to focus before they attack again which should be soon." Franky shouted.

"Too late for that." Said someone as an fiery attack came out of nowhere as Lea/Axel threw his Chakrams at what revealed to be another Chakrams. Everyone became confused as suddenly another person in black coat appeared revealing to be another Lea/Axel.

"Names Axel got it memories." Lea/Axel said as it shock everyone present there.

**Music end.**

* * *

With Luffy he was bored to death with nothing to do as the soldiers try to patch the hole at the gate.

"Man I'm bored." Luffy said pouting. While Archimedes was talking to Erwin with some stuff about the some worlds and the culture and getting to know about this world and it's culture. Luffy was hanging around looking to see if their is any action for him to have, but none came as it was peaceful for now.

"So your Monkey D. Luffy." Someone said appearing to Luffy was Larxene who appeared out of nowhere from the dark portal as the soldiers and Erwin just realize an intruder just got here.

"Halt who are and what are you doing here." A Soldier ordered as Marluxia simple took no mind to the empty threat instead just said.

"Me. I'm the one who sent what you call the White Titans here in the first place." As Larxene snap her fingers she summoned the same white figure out of no where and snap again to make it disappear making the soldiers shock and angry at the same time.

"Wait your the one that been attacking the walls?!"

"You bastard. Your going to pay for humanity sake and for the ones who lost their lives against them." Before anyone could attack Luffy ran with intent of beating Larxene up, but disappeared in a flash and appeared behind Luffy and was about to attack Luffy with an swift kick when Luffy stop jump backwards and punch in front while Stretching, but She disappeared again and reappeared in another place in front of him.

"Oi come back here and fight me." Luffy demanded.

"Well aren't you a fighter. To bad you and I won't dance yet as more heartless will appear on this district about three of them at least so I suggest you deal with them instead of me. Well I will see you later boy bye bye." Larxene disappeared into the dark pillar of darkness as Luffy turned to see smoke from the Trost District. Luffy deicdes to rocket launch himself to the district and face the three heartless head on before anyone said a word. Erwin took her words in as to wondering what's going on and with the heartless and this new threat and why she was helping them with the heartless threat.

* * *

**Confusion is in the air as too why theirs two Lea/Axel's and why are Organization 13 are against the Villains council or the other way around. Either way things are starting to get weird and confusing, but soon things will clear up. Tune in next time on OPTUA 2.**

**20913**

**4/26/14**

**over 'n' out**


	11. AoT P6: Battle on Karanese District

**Hi everyone still on break right now. But I'll be back soon, but here are two chapters for you two enjoy yourselves with for now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, Attack on Titans, or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Attack on Titans P6: Battle on Karanese District**

At the same time for the group that made it's way to the Karanese district. Volt, Ratchet, Chopper, Nami, Ymir, Reiner, Bertolt, and Levi made their way to the Klorva District were they began their attack on the Hammer Wrath's Nobodies on their end as well.

Chopper used his rumble ball on first sight of the Hammer wrath's now that chopper can use it after the 6 hours has lost it's effect. Ratchet using his Mr. Zurkon as his back up and used his blast with his constructo bomb afterwards switched to his constructo pistol firing at the nobodies. Volt brought Nami down quickly than both with their thunder attack strike the hammer wrath's in sight. Ymir, Reiner, Bertolt, and Levi went down already swing and using their gas tanks to launch themselves into action along with 300 more soldiers following their lead. The Nobodies swung their hammer arm at them bending and stretching at the soldiers killing them, but the four Ymir, Reiner, Bertolt, and Levi were able to adjust to the attack pattern. After the four got close they cut on whatever part of the body they could cut slicing up the body until they reach the head destroying the nobody.

After clearing the area what seem like hours was actually 8 minutes they manage to defeat the enemy of 6 out of 50 leaving 47 soldiers killed in action. The group gathered up to discuss about what took place.

"Well those guys seem more like the those titans we're used to fighting." Levi said.

"If you don't included the whole stretching and having hammers for hands." Bertolt said.

"Right, but does anybody feel like this was a bit to easy." Levi asked. Ratchet was the first one to speak.

"When you put it that way. I do feel that we got off a little easier than what we're suppose to be fighting." Ratchet agreed. Than a soldier came for an report.

"Sir we just got report that the mysterious new titans have vanish all of them in one certain area. Like they don't exist anymore." The soldier said.

"Hmm coincidence I think not." Levi said.

"This might be a hunch, but what if this new enemy has the ability to think and plan than the heartless we been fighting for an while like that hades guy was trying to warn about." Nami said getting their attention.

"If that be the case than what could they gain by vanishing into thin air in one place without being seen." Reiner said.

"Maybe it's not a matter of what they gain. Maybe it's a matter of how many they can get." Ymir said getting the connection.

"You mean that they could be setting a trap for us. Like when we go their they suddenly appear surrounding us." Chopper said who ironically answered the question they been looking for themselves.

"Heh well not bad raccoon-dog you answered our question." Reiner said.

"I'M A REINDEER. And baka I'm not complemented by your praises." Chopper said as he dance around while swearing a bit as they know he meant Chopper likes the praises.

"Well all that said if that theory is correct and their waiting for us what you suggest we do." Levi asked as Nami came up with an plan and for once Luffy wasn't going to ruined it.

* * *

**Attack on Titans ost Armored Titan: **

_Karanese District_

As everyone was trying to comprehend what's happening now and why theirs two Lea/Axel's. The two Lea/Axel's had been fighting while the others had been fighting for their lives as soldiers are scattered all over the place and the group are the only ones handling them well enough after 11 minutes went by leaving 14 nobodies taken down while 74 soldiers kill in action as Ferric, Franky, Jean, Sasha, Connie and Hange been doing well except for Usopp who is struggling with his slingshot not being effective enough. The Straw Hat Lea/Axel had been having a hard time fighting the organization 13 replica Lea/Axel as they both fought equally until.

BAM

The one who was with the Straw Hats was taken down as everyone saw this they wanted too help, but couldn't as the nobodies had them in an corner.

"Well Lea, looks like your not cut up to be the real one after all guess I should just end it here." The other Lea/Axel said as he was about to make the final blow.

"LEA!" Everyone shouted.

**Hissatsu fire bird star**

Usopp shot his attack out of desperation and to help his friend Lea/Axel.

"YOU LEAVE LEA ALONE YOU IMPOSTER AXEL BASTARD." Usopp shouted. That was the wrong words to say as the Lea/Axel name Axel was about to finish Lea/Axel name Lea decides to take on Usopp instead.

"Oh seems you think you can take me on with that stupid slingshot of yours huh, fine I'll accept your challenge." Said Axel or Lea/Axel then signal the other nobodies to leave the two alone to fight off by themselves. As Usopp prepares to fight, but.

BAM

**Music end**

Lea/Axel disappeared and reappeared in a flash in front of Usopp kicking him in the stomach knocking him on the ground coughing blood. Usopp thoughts went by to when he fought Luffy and lost against him even when well prepared.

"_This...this is...is like...that time...I was weak...I couldn't protect...or help...a friend out...why...why can't I do anything." _Usopp thought as time slowed down while falling to the ground until Usopp fell flat on his side still.

"Heh not much of an challenge your so weak. Prehaps I should finish you off instead." Lea/Axel said however. He was cut on his hips by Connie and Jean than his shoulders by Sasha as they defended Usopp from the final blow. Axel or Lea/Axel focus his attacks on them instead as he played with them and their intention of saving Usopp. Usopp got up the best he could, but found he was weak on his full body. So Franky help him up to getting Usopp on one of the houses where he rested for now. As franky went back to stop Axel or Lea/Axel from doing harm.

Usopp never felt like this before. He felt this weak before, but never like this to the point of never be able to fight back like that time and it was worst cause all it took was one kick and Usopp was down. So now he feel back for that. But then suddenly two orbs of light appeared to him as the Zoni now will give Usopp a new power.

As things weren't looking good only Ferric and Franky were up yet as Jean, Connie, Sasha, even Hange suffered burn marks from the imposter Lea/Axel.

"Well I got to admit he was tougher then I give him credit for." Ferric said.

"Heh not to mention Metal doesn't go well with fire either." Franky said as they couldn't handle the fire attacks of what Lea/Axel was dishing out at them.

"Well, well, well looks like you guys aren't so tough as I thought you would be. Oh well guess I will end it here and now then." Axel or Lea/Axel said about to throw his Chakrams at them when.

**hissatsu energy star**

Lea/Axel was shot on the back like an bullet hit him with thousands of needles. When he turned around to see Usopp stood up ready to fight again as everyone conscious was surprise to see Usopp new weapon. Usopp weapon is the same as kabuto, but has an blue color with three strings and pouch on the slingshot end. Usopp stared at Axel imposter ready to fight him in full health as Usopp was ready for another attack.

"Oh what's the weak member ready for another attack from what I saw your not the strongest member of the crew so what can you do..."

**HISSATSU FIVE PILLAR ENERGY STAR**

Usopp shot an energy like blast at Axel or Lea/Axel as it hit him nothing happen.

"Hahahaha is that the best you can...do?!" He than saw five pillars on the ground like an star trapping Lea/Axel their than.

BOOM

He explodes covered in smoke as he didn't see it coming as Usopp fires another shot.

**Hissatsu energy hammer **

Usopp shot an energy like hammer at Lea/Axel as he was hit knock down and out of the smoke.

"What the heck why you shot that at...me?" When he got up as the smoke cleared up Usopp ran at Lea/Axel with a plan.

"FRANKY SHOOT AN FRESH FIRE AT HIM NOW!" Usopp shouted as Franky didn't argue he fired a fresh fire at Lea/Axel giving what seem to be a full health and power boost by mistake.

"Idiot that just gives me an power up." Axel or Le/Axel said.

"Yeah and that's what I intended to happen." Said Usopp right in front of Lea/Axel as he fired an blast that some reason increases the heat inside Lea/Axel.

**One Piece Pirate Warriors ost track 37:**

"What? What's going on?!" he asked.

"I'll tell you what's going on. I figure out your trick and that if I'm right you'll over heat from the increase of fire that is being build up inside of you like an ticking time bomb. The more heat and fire increases the more you are willing to be explode from the inside than out. I may not be the strongest, I may use my smarts to try and outwit my opponent, heck sometimes I wish I could always help or be help by others all the time when trouble happens and lie about something. But there comes a time when a man must face his fears and stand on his two feat and face them head on cause his friends are endanger that's when you must fight for your life. I won't let you die like this, but I will defeat you as of now with this one attack." Usopp shouted as he than fired his next energy attack.

**Hissatsu cooling energy star**

Usopp fired the shot defeating the double and ending the battle with the organization 13 member.

"Wow that was awesome where you get that weapon and how did you use it?" Hange asked as she went on with millions of question on and on, but right when the nobodies came back they pick up Axel or Lea/Axel as they retreated with only 23 remain leaving 169 soldiers killed in action and 131 soldiers remain alive. A soldier came by to report that they retreated as none remain in the area.

"Huh that's strange why they retreated when they could have fought to the last breath?" Sasha asked herself.

"It's because you defeated an organization member." Lea or Lea/Axel said.

"Huh how that work?" Connie asked.

"Well think about it they have intelligence and they can plan an attack. So if an leader that is higher ranking than the lesser nobodies were to lead them. What happens if the leader was taken down before the army?" Lea asked.

"Than the rest would retreat and the army would have no reason to stay." Jean said figuring out in surprise.

"Right. So if they have were lose an leader than you be able to get rid of the rest." Lea said.

"That would make sense if we take out the leader." Usopp said.

"Than we'll be able to stop their invasion from attacking the Wall Rose." Hange said concluding the conversation. But than a soldier appeared as he was in dread of horrible news.

"Ma'am you need to get to Wall Sina NOW." The soldier shouted in panic. "The white and black titans...they have infiltrated Wall Sina AND THERE ATTACKING THE DISTRICTS AS WE SPEAK."

Everyone look in horror at the news as they never thought that something like this had happen before until now.

* * *

**One of the two chapters done.**


	12. AoT P7: Battle on Klorva District

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, Attack on Titans, or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Attack on Titans P7: Battle on Klorva District**

After what seem hours of traveling was only 25 minutes to get to Ulopia District. They finally made it their at last only so they didn't get lost thanks to Zoro almost going the wrong direction every time which annoyed everyone in the group. So Gemina, Bentley, Sanji, Zoro, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and Krista headed for the Ulopia District with 300 soldiers with them. They rode on horses to get their faster so that they can move into the wall and save the district in time. Only to face an enemy outside the wall who already beaten some guards their into unconsciousness waiting for them is Lexaeus.

"Oi who are you and what you doing here identity yourself." A soldier demanded.

"I am organization 13 Lexaeus, number 5 and I'm here to stop you from interfering with our plans." Lexaeus said.

"So your one of those guys in black coats that Lea is wearing, but is some kind of organization is that it? Huh well I'll have to teach you some manners before we get over the wall." Sanji said, but was stop by Zoro's hand over his shoulders.

"No I'll stop him you guys go." Zoro said.

"Damn it why are..."

"Zoro's right." Mikasa agreed stopping Sanji from arguing. "If we stop here and all of us fight this guy while the real threat is over the wall than we'll be leave the Wall Rose endanger."

"Mikasa is right if we stay here fighting him we're just delaying our main objective from what we came here for this district." Armin agreed. "And from hearing your stories I say the best chance of getting past Lexaeus is to have someone stay here and fight him." Sanji was impress by how they think and their strategy planning. So Sanji didn't argue and agreed with Zoro staying here to fight Lexaeus.

"Alright, but you better not die Mosshead it be boring without you on the ship." Sanji said.

"Heh like I would lose here idiot cook." Zoro said as he got off he walk towards Lexaeus getting ready to fight.

"I see that your the strongest of this group that came to this district. Than I will let everyone past as to I'm only agreement is looking for the strongest of the group that came to this district." Lexaeus said.

"Is that so. Than you and I got one thing in common. For I plan to be the strongest swordsman in the world." Zoro said getting his three swords up.

"Really. In that case let's see who is the strongest. The organization 13 member or the Straw Hat Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro." With Lexaeus giving off an burst of dark energy Zoro was please that he finally gets to fight an tough one after all this time. Zoro didn't want to feel that he wasn't losing it. But after fighting so many heartless for a while it was about time he fought something else for a change. "You guys go ahead I will fight this guy off." Zoro said as they stared for a moment before they went off to the wall like they were told. Except for 20 soldiers who stayed as Zoro notice this.

"Hmm what you guys doing? Don't you have the district to clear out?" Zoro asked. one of them spoke as he seems to be in command of the group.

"We're not gonna abandon you like this Zoro-san. We're the Survey Corps and if we have comrades here that are in need than we'll be there." He said. Zoro look at the man for a moment and at the men and women than asked.

"What's your name?" Zoro asked.

"Survey corps, Han J. Mirth sir." Han said.

"Mirth? Isn't that name you know?!" Zoro asked.

"I know, but it seems to work out fine for the family." Han said.

"Well okay, but stand back this could get ugly very soon and real fast." Zoro said. Han did as he was told telling the soldiers to step back as Zoro prepared to fight Lexaeus.

"So your ready this time." Lexaeus asked.

"Heh yep I am." Zoro replied.

"Than let's begin." Lexaeus charge with his Axe sword at Zoro making a big clash of energy burst. Zoro hold his ground, but the ground and earth itself was moving at Lexaeus command as he commanded the earth itself.

* * *

_Klorva District_

Larxene had been waiting for the group to face her and Larxene's patience was paid off. As Volt, Ratchet, Chopper, Nami, Ymir, Reiner, Bertolt, and Levi surrounded her with 100 soldiers as well.

"So if I'm were to take a guess I say your the one in charge of this attack on this district and Wall Rose." Levi said.

"That's right. I'm the one in charge of this attack organization 13 Larxene, number 12. Although I'll admit I never thought that you be this stupid as to send all your soldiers into battle at once to die here." Larxene snap her fingers as 44 Hammer Wrath's appeared surrounding the 100 soldiers and them trapping them all.

"So do you give up or do I have to break you." Larxene asked. Levi for once made an small smiled at this as he said.

"Funny I was gonna say the same thing about you." Levi asked. Than all the remaining soldiers appeared cutting the head parts of the nobodies as they disappear into nothingness. Only 36 of the Hammer Wrath's caught on into their trick, but when they reappeared they were cut as well leaving 28 remaining. Larxene was shock by this, but was more angry for falling such a stupid trick of theirs.

"What's wrong Larxene I thought you guys in the organization are suppose to be smarter than us, guess I was wrong. So you want to do this the easy way or the hard way." Levi asked. Larxene look like she was about to laugh as she summoned her knives in her hands ready to fight the others while smirking.

"Hard way? You boys and girls don't know the meaning of the hard way!" Larxene said than threw the eight knives at them creating lightning bolts at them. But as everyone dodge in time Volt flash in the speed of lightning catching the knives and tried throwing back at her.

"Oh you want to dance boy?" Larxene asked standing behind Volt than Volt tried to kick behind him only to be kick at his spine from the back and sent across the area towards an house crashing. Everyone was surprise, but had to deal with the nobodies at hand as the half of them came at the group.

**Kingdom Hearts 2 13th Struggle:**

Volt got out the wreckage in time to see lightning strike the house again as he jump out of the way. Than with his metal staff throw it at Larxene in quick lightning speed. But miss as Larxene uppercut in Volt's gut launching up in the air for short distance. But Volt got back up before Larxene did an barrage attack from all sides surrounding Volt. Volt block the attacks in time than kick her in the gut for payback. Afterwards grab two of her shoulders and kneed her gut a bunch of times letting go on the 13th time than made an swift kick on the head as Larxene crashed into an house. Volt landed on the ground only for an surprise with an cold spine from the feeling of dread that someone is behind him. Before turning around Larxene pulled his hair and headphones than bashed his face with an fist while taking his headphones away from him.

"So little boy how does it feel to lose to a big girl like me and what's with this headset so old school." Larxene said bored of them. When Volt touch his ears he never felt so vulnerable without his headphones in his life ever. But something inside him activate creating an state of new power called Lightning god mode.

BOOM

Volt felt the energy of lighting flow through him as he raise from the ground creating a sphere of lightning than suddenly a burst of energy went berserk sending Larxene flying and everything in 12 feet radius as the rest burst into air. This got everyone attention as they saw nothing at first until.

BAM

Larxene was hit with something of an invisible force that came out of nowhere than again and again until Larxene was down for the count. Larxene tried to get up only to be down again as the headphones disappeared as Volt somehow acquired new found power. Afterwards the Nobodies in the area were taken cared of in seconds as none survive the slaughter, but the soldiers are more than grateful to be alive as 189 soldiers are still alive while 111 are kill in action.

**Music end.**

When Volt appeared he look exhausted and feel to his knees for he deserves a good rest.

Unfortunately a soldier came by with the same news as the other district with the same dread about Wall Sina. Little did they know that Zexion pick up Larxene and escape with her in time before she was killed.

* * *

Now at the meeting place Marluxia was very displease or was he?

"It seems that our enemies have been getting the better of us?" Marluxia said.

"Yeah and so far Larxene and the other Axel has been defeated badly." Zexion said.

"Well as long as they find the Dark Keyhole and continue their journey than everything will go according to plan." Marluxia said. Than smiled as he was waiting for the Straw Hats to save the world and the galaxy for their plan to go into action.

* * *

**two of the two chapters done.**

**Also I'll be gone for a while longer so hold on for now and enjoy these two new chapters as I will be back next week or the week before that.**

**20913**

**5/3/14**

**over 'n' out**


	13. AoT P8: Battle on Ulopia District

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, Attack on Titans, or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Attack on Titans P8: Battle on Ulpoia District**

Luffy had been fighting some heartless that appeared out of know where, but for some reason they seem different like they're more giant human-like even the soldiers that came with Luffy agreed that they seem like the titans there familiar with just their a mixer of both heartless and Titans combine. But all things stop when they heard a rumbling sound. That's when Archimedes flew after Luffy for about 3 minutes later to explain the rumbling sounds.

"Luffy it's terrible, it's horrible, it's even enormous." Archimedes said. " It's an 100 meter nobody colossal monster about 10-20 miles away from Wall Rose."

"Ah got it." Luffy stretch to get onto of the wall to see it and from an distance it look small, but with an spyglass it look big. It was called **Gigantormongous. **It's an simple human like size nobody with enormous fist, arms, legs, feet, head, and body with an X like zipper on it's head. It's mission to destroy Wall Rose and anything in sight as the titans behind the nobody normal ones follow it as they go on it's rampage in humanities last defense. Luffy and the soldiers saw this, but the Soldiers gone to despair very quickly as not 100, but from their count about 2,000 titans of all size meters and familiar types of Titans are heading towards them. For the soldiers that are watching about hundreds of them they felt they couldn't do anything against this kind of might.

"This is it."

"This is the end." As an Soldier drop to his knees so did the rest from seeing the display of Titans and monster they seen as a sign of the end of the world.

"It's over. We're dead."

"So you guys are just gonna give up just like that?" Archimedes asked demanding.

"What we suppose to do against that thing. We can't fight or reach with our 3d Maneuver gear nor can is their anyway for us to reach the titans back neck point without some buildings or something for us to reach their head it's hopeless." Most of the soldiers fell to despair as they couldn't do anything against this terrible foe heading this way as it had 19 miles to go. As for Luffy all he did was stretch his legs and arms while cracking his knuckles. Soon some of the soldiers realize what Luffy was doing wondering what Luffy was doing now.

"Oi what you think your doing." One soldier asked it got the others attention as to what Luffy was up too now just as Luffy finish his stretches.

"Me, I'm going to beat the White monster up." Luffy said. Most are confused or turned pale from just hearing that, but out of all the man and woman one stood out the most. A female name Rachel Mirth, in about her teenage years, had long black pony tail hair, brown eyes, wears the soldier uniform, and is about 4'11" for her height. As she wanted to know more about Luffy's intentions.

"So what you planning to do just slingshot your way their and beat the monster up?" Rahcel asked. Luffy put his pinkie finger up his nose than said.

"Yeah."

"HA. Like that work. Do you have any idea how your going to beat that thing and the army of titans." She asked.

"Yep. I'm just gonna kick it's ass." Luffy said as he swing his arm around. Rachel threw her arms up for she had enough trying to reason with Luffy.

"Than if you want to die so bad than go out their and die." Rachel shouted.

"THAN I WILL. IF I DON'T GO OUT THERE THAN EVERYONE HERE WILL DIE AND IF I STAY HERE THAN WE DIE AS WELL. I RATEHR DIE FIGHTING THAN SIT HERE DOING NOTHING." Luffy's words shock everyone as they effected how they should handle the situation. Luffy than ask something as if it were an crazy idea from him.

"Now I have an idea, but it's a favor." Luffy said. For some reason this didn't give an vote of confidents as Luffy was really doing something crazy.

* * *

_Ulopia district_

Zoro's battle to say the least was rough as everyone was on the other side already. Zoro barely had time to dodge the attack from Lexaeus as he threw boulders rocks at him with intent of Defeating Zoro. Once Zoro saw them he in fast motion cut them into pieces one after another. Suddenly the ground started to shake as Lexaeus used his earth powers to create an more rock formation like boulders. Soon Zoro cut them as well. As he saw Lexaeus charge at him with his Axe Sword ready to strike down on top of Zoro. Zoro block with his three swords with all his might than with every muscle in his body did an technique called **Tatsu Maki**. Zoro pushed Lexaeus away as hard as he can between them. Zoro jump with another attack in mind as he charge with an new move called **Santoryu hexacutter. **Zoro manage to cut Lexaeus, but somehow it was replace with an rock clone. As the real Lexaeus came to attack on Zoro's back, but as soon as it contacted with Zoro's back, him slam into one of the rock boulders and into 4 more creating smoke. As Lexaeus was about to claim victory Zoro came out of nowhere with his **108 ponud ho **as Zoro was about to attack again. Lexaeus thought Zoro was at his weak state by now however he was proven wrong as Zoro used his attack **Gyuki: Yuzume.** As Zoro charge he deflected the attack on Lexaeus Axe Sword swing attack and attack directly. This time however it wasn't a Rock clone and it hit Lexaeus as he bleed for as while. Lexaeus was hit a bunch of times by Zoro even though he hit more on Zoro than Zoro did on him. So why was he feeling more pain than Zoro was the Question Lexaeus asked himself.

Han and the others couldn't believe the battle that is taking place as they saw that Zoro was taking damage, but however was making more damage to Lexaeus to him as well.

Zoro stared at Lexaeus for an good while as he finally said.

"Your not bad. For the organization 13." Zoro said.

"Your not bad yourself. For an pirate." Lexaeus said back.

"Heh well than shall we continue." Zoro asked.

"Let's." Was all the words Lexaeus can say as they charge with an clash of power behind them. As they fought Zoro was swing for attacks and blocking at the same time. As Zoro swing for the head, than fro the hip, than for the arm, and than for the shoulder as Lexaeus was doing the same as well. For they were doing everything to defeat each other no matter what. But soon it got out of hand as one more clash happen. Han and the soldiers were in the path of an boulder that was about to crush them as Zoro ran to them as quickly as possible to stop this he didn't make it in time as Han save another soldier's life, but his was crushed. Zoro slashed at the boulder as saw the damage as han lay their half dead.

"Han Hang on." Zoro shouted to Han look to him in the eyes knowing his life won't last either way.

"It's alright Zoro-san...Most soldiers die...for humanity all..the time...And I know this...cause it's true." Han said as Zoro was more worried about his life than the battle at hand.

"If only I was stronger I could have..."

"No Zoro-san...You are strong enough...it's just you...need to rely... on others at times...like this and know...that not all this will be...okay. However their are times... when you work together...you become stronger than before..." Han was dying with each breath, but their was nothing they could do about it. As they could only watch in his slow and painful death.

"Promise me something Zoro...That you keep... Humanity safe from...the black and white titans... Even if this is a visit...make sure they stay safe... along with my daughter." This caught Zoro off guard as to his request.

"She is in the survey corps...and probably has lost faith...by now. But promise...that you protect her and the humanity safe." Han was about to lose it as Zoro nodded to confirm his promise with han right before he pass away. Lexaeus was waiting for Zoro to be done with the moment as he move to his position.

"You done yet?" Lexaeus asked.

"Why didn't you attack? You could've have your chance?" Zoro asked.

"Cause I don't fight an worthy opponent in his weaken state. You are an worthy foe to be recognizes if you had done that sooner than before I would have strike you done before than now." Lexaeus explain which only made them angrier by the second. " I only search for the strong that is the warrior's path for you and I are warriors and must seek the ever growing stronger opponents that's out there. Worrying about others and saving lives and worlds is for the weak as it will bring you down and live you to death. Allow me to demonstrate."

Lexaeus stab the ground as boulders try to kill the men and woman of the soldiers in the area. But this time Zoro save them however Lexaeus wasn't done as he strike on Zoro's chest hitting the ground hard as Lexaeus jump back again. The soldiers gasp and tried to help Zoro off the ground as they were worried about him.

"See this is what makes you weak. You must throw away the need of others cast away your emotions and become stronger by fighting you yourself and fight with no sense of emotion." As Zoro got up he was now covered signaling them he was okay as Lexaeus was about to attack the others again Zoro in light speed slash at Lexaeus chest in an three way slash. sending him back by the force of the attack and the force of Zoro's strength. Zoro was covered in dark arua as he was now staring at Lexaeus with a cold stare.

"You bastard...You think I'm weak cause I hang out with others or in need of others...no, when I'm with everyone my crew and new friends I become strong and my feeling for them does as well. If you think I will let you get away with this than you got another thing coming." Zoro said. As Lexaeus got up from the attack he felt an dark Aura about Zoro's presence. But left it go as he needed to win the battle now as he wanted to prove he's the strongest one in the organization 13. That prove fatal mistake as Zoro was getting ready for an new move.

**Snatoryu: Shadow**

**reaper**

An dark attack slash cutting through Lexaeus as if he was made of butter, but not enough to kill him as he stand on one knee dropping his axe sword in defeat. Lexaeus was defeated again as he whispered.

"It seems that Zoro's darkness is growing just as it's plan." Lexaeus than disappeared into the portal of darkness as he escape from their clutches. As for the group. Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Krista, Sanji(Who had bruises from the women as he was beaten to death a lot),Bentley and Gemina as they returned from the battle that just finish after an long one. As 182 soldiers are still in action and 118 died in battle leaving the white titans all died before Lexaeus was defeated. But than news came of Wall sina under attack as they head there as soon as possible.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Wall Sina_

Zexion stood at the top of the wall in disguise as he now had everything under his grasp.

* * *

**One of the chapters done on break.**


	14. AoT P9: Battle on Trost District

**Hello everyone I'm back as you all know and this time I will have all the answers for you and everyone that your asking the most and that is Where is Robin, Brook, Merlin, Crona, Sly, and Murray? Well they will be explain and very soon I hope for the Organization and Nefarious have something to do with their being missing. That's right for the Organization 13 and Nefarious have something to do with their well being and more so I'm giving out spoilers for now this time. **

**So thank you and hope you enjoy the chapters as we get the next few chapters as an final conclusion to the battle on Attack on Titans. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Heart, Attack on Titans, or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Attack on Titans P9: Battle on Trost District **

In the Wall Sina where Zexion was his illusion was working wonders as Vexen came by to discuss about the events.

"So how are things going in Wall Sina?" Vexen asked.

"Going smoothly just like we plan." Zexion said.

"Indeed and I got all the data I need from the Straw Hats so all that's left is to replica them with our employer Nefarious. Of course since Nefarious prisoners Brook, Robin, Merlin, Sly, Crona, and Murray somehow escape with a little help that leaves us to retrieve them and erase their memories of certain events." Vexen said.

"Yes if that doesn't work than their are 4 organizations that will take care of them when the time is right." Zexion said. Vexen nodded and was about to go with the others to see how things are at the one district.

"Well You enjoy the fun creating illusions here as for us we will enjoy the fun of my greatest experiment nobody that I ever created." Vexen said and went off into the portal of darkness. Pete saw this hiding behind a crate and new that things guys are going to be a pain in their groups plan so he decides to do the smart thing for once and leaves with the info in mind.

* * *

Once the three groups gathered at Wall Sina as they went on top to see what's going on, but once their they saw it was chaos. All the Nobodies, Heartless, and titans are their and worse that soldiers are being eaten or killed by attacks that seem impossible. But before they could get the mess under control someone show up to solve the mess itself name Pete.

"Pete!" The Straw Hats shouted

"what you doing here?" Nami demanded with her clima tact in hand. As the others are ready to fight as well.

"So I'm guessing he's the bad guy?" Jean asked.

"He definitely is cause Pete's the one who controls the what you call the black titans." Sanji said. This got their attention as all got their blades pointed at him, weapons, and all types ready to fight Pete.

"Now look I know in the past I was not the nicest guy around." Pete said.

"How about one who is trying our patient here so spill the beans or else I'm going to cut you in half." Zoro said.

"Alright I'm here because of the organization 13 is creating an illusion around this place so to distract you from the real threat at one of the parts of the wall." Pete said.

"What you mean by that?" Eren asked.

"It's simple kid they want you all here so that they can do what they want to that one part of the wall with ease. Cause they know that your a threat to their plans and if you are all here than you be wasting time fighting these illusions while the other bad guys will do what they want." Pete explained. Everyone was wondering if they could trust this guy, but Levi was the one who spoke up for that.

"What makes you think we can trust you than?" Levi asked.

"You don't. Cause your world, no, no, no all worlds are gonna belong to your truly. I just don't like the Organization 13 messing with our plans that's all." Pete said. As they discuss this little did they know is that Luffy was doing something reckless of his own.

* * *

"This is the dumbest idea you ever came up with EVER." Rachel said. Cause they had two long poles in front of the Trost District with Luffy grab both top ends and Luffy stretching his arms all the way on the other side of the district making the biggest slingshot ever to be made.

"Well if you got an better idea we're all ears." Archimedes said who is more accepting of this than others as he waited for Luffy to make his shot.

"Don't worry it'll work and besides it's more fun this way." Luffy said smiling which was insane to most men and women for the soldiers seeing this now.

"So what you plan to do once your over there?" Erwin asked.

"I plan to kick it's ass." Luffy said. Which made them sweat drop at this with the fact that Luffy has no plan what's so ever.

"Alright than good luck and may god be with you." Erwin said. Luffy nodded as the 100 meter nobody was about 10 miles away from them. With precise aim Luffy made his target and slingshot himself in the biggest high sky flying ever made yet.

"YAHOO I'M FLYING." Luffy shouted as he flew in the air for an while. However once Luffy saw the giant nobody in sight Luffy went to third gear already and charge at the Nobdoy with all his might.

**gomu gomu no giganto pistol**

Luffy shot his attack immediately while the nobody shot his with his big fist. When the attacks collide they blasted each other attacks back, however Luffy with his one free arm stretch on the giant nobody shoulder and shot himself with his third gear at the nobody with all his might punching the nobody's head. With this the battle at the Trost District had began.

* * *

_With Zexion(disguise as an soldier)_

He was watching everything that was going on in Wall Sina until the group came consist of Franky, Chopper, Usopp, Nami, Ratchet, Bentley, Jean, Sasha, Connie, Hange, Ymir, Reimer, Bertolt, Levi, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and Krista were there meeting the soldier there.

"Ah good your here just in time. Where the others? We need all the help we can get." The soldier said.

"Everything under control soldier. Tell me what's the situation?" Levi asked.

"Right well the White, Black, and regular Titans have made their way inside the wall Sina and are trying to destroy everything in site." The Soldier said.

"How they get inside?" Ymir asked along with Levi.

"Well the according to new info the black titans have the abilities to open dark portals to any location." The Soldier said.

"I see in that case." Levi pull and attach an sword than charge at the Soldier who is in shock of this as Levi slash making the soldier bleed to death.

"What are you...?"

"The info about the dark portals wasn't given yet and their wasn't no info about how they do that in the first place." Hange said. "So in this case your lying." The soldier made an dark smirk as he vanish as Zexion appeared behind the group clapping.

"Well I'm impress you figured out our trick although I think you had a little help with that from a certain someone?" Zexion said.

"That's none of your concern as of now your about to experience what happens when you attack humanity and this world in the first place." Jean said.

"Hahahaha Like that'll happen unless you beat these guys." Zexion snap his fingers and titans appeared on the wall out of nowhere. Usopp and Chopper screamed as they didn't know how this guy did it while others are shock and a little scared on how to handle without buildings to use for swinging on.

"Let's see if you beat these guys." Zexion said as they move closer towards them while an battle rages on in one district.

* * *

_With Lufffy and 100 meter nobody_

Luffy fought like an fighter as he used his left hand as an giant hand, while his right hand used for stretching. And sometimes Luffy would switch it up by having his right hand as the giant hand and his left hand used for stretching.

As the giant nobody swung his right fist at Luffy, he would either punch to counter or stretch on the nobody's shoulder get behind and punch behind it's head. Which Luffy did for 5 minutes. until it got smarter and decides to use his long legs to kick Luffy for he was stretching his one arm to get back at the nobody, but when Luffy saw the one leg about to kick him Luffy move his big hand grabbing the tip of the foot and landed on the leg than jump high enough as he move a bit to the side as Luffy than move the air inside of him to his leg for an **giganto battle axe. **Once Luffy did this he landed on the nobody's head in the right time while Luffy was moving at the side a bit. The nobody's big hand turned to an fist on his right as it was about to punch Luffy on top of itself for having enough of this nonsense. Luffy saw he was in trouble and let the air out of his system as he blow the air out he was about to land in the pack of titans, but.

ZIP

Volt came in time as he used his lightning powers to save Luffy from such fate. Volt then speed up as he zoom and whack some of the titans behind their necks by the hammer end. After taking out 20 of the titans and 40 wounded that heal up quickly Volt speed up to the wall Rose as they now have to deal with an threat that's bigger than them with Gemina, Ferric, Zoro, Sanji, Lea/Axel, and Archimedes help to deal with this giant.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy the chapter. And as to now. How will the group handle Zexion scheme? How will the second group defeat the 100 meter nobody and why did Pete help the Straw Hats in the first place tune in next time on OPTUA 2. **

**20913**

**5/9/14**

**over 'n' out **


	15. Trailer

**TRAILER**

New world

Luffy is seen struggling to ride an T-Rex, but soon the T-Rex sees Luffy's crew and friends. Another where Luffy and his crew will see robots and man have been together in peace until they reach a battle against an scientist. And two more worlds of unknown origin will show themselves in due time.

New allies

Luffy is being seen a an new commander of the Galactic Rangers with the small army of commandos. While Ratchet discovers that he is not the only one of his kind while making new allies on new worlds.

New battles

We see the Sunny Go. in conflict with ships of Nefarious, Heartless, and Nobodies that will be dangerous as they fight together to destroy the Straw Hats.

New enemies

In the mist of all the chaos the battle to save worlds becomes harder as an enemies known as Organization 13, Warriors of Chaos, Nefarious army, enemies of the world, and possible a new foe as well.

Ultimate Battle

We see the Straw Hats and Warriors of Cosmos go against Warriors of Chaos and Organization 13 replicas. But what is seen in the world is not one Xemnas, not one Xigbar, not one Xaldin, not one Vexen, not one Lexaeus, not one Zexion, not one Saix, not one Lea/Axel, not one Demyx, not one Luxord, not one Marluxia, not one Larxene, not one Roxas, not even one Xion, but HUNDREDS of each 14 members of the Organization 13.

See the chapters and battles soon as they travel not to save worlds, but also themselves from the enemies.

see it on

ONE PIECE THE UNTOLD ADVENTURE 2

* * *

**Now your wondering why I have this trailer on and show you this. It's because I just need to show you what's in the story for the future of part 2. Also that I will for now on have an poll that be big as the list on my profile so that when you vote it will be next world to visit. So the two worlds that you guess are next will be the first ones to be visit. **

**20913**

**5/11/14**

**over 'n' out **


	16. AoT P10: Nobodies are on the loose

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, Attack on Titans, or anything except OC.**

* * *

**Attack On Titans P10: Nobodies are on the Loose**

As the giant nobody approaches it was already 8.5 miles away from Wall Rose. For Luffy was still in his small form after attacking the giant Nobody standing with Ferric, Volt, Gemina, Lea/Axel, Zoro, and Sanji who are staring at the behemoth of an monster while Archimedes came back with some news of his own.

"I have terrible news it seems that the giant monster isn't damage from the attack Luffy made and it's not slowing down at all. And worst it seems more Titans are gathering as the giant moves closer to the wall." Archimedes explains.

"What are we suppose to do than? There be too many of them by the time we reach the big one." Gemina said.

"Maybe, but we need to do something before it's to late." Zoro said.

"I agree with Idiot sword boy. If we don't do something then-"

"EVERYONE LOOK OUT!" Zoro shoved Sanji out the way for an pink air slash attack from none other then Marluxia who was smiling at for his time to attack them. Lea/Axel, Gemina, Volt, and Ferric jump while the soldiers duck down. But Marluxia was counting on it as he charge at Luffy who was defenseless at his position. Everyone was shock at this as they didn't know that this would happen. Zoro was about to make an air slash while Luffy would try to dodge the attack from Marluxia, but.

CLING

Luffy dodge and Zoro stop himself as everyone was staring at an new person who showed himself to them. He somehow block the scythe that Marluxia was about to attack Luffy with his leg like it was made of steel. So with one motion this new person kick Marluxia scythe in the air out of his hand and back behind him. Everyone was shock by these turn of events for they don't even know what just happen for this person just save Luffy from being slice even though Luffy might have dodge and Zoro could have attack Marluxia for distraction. This new one save Luffy and the question is why? Marluxia growled and demanded answers.

"Who are you?!" Marluxia demanded.

"Me...I'm the guy who's going to kill you." He said. Once everyone got an good look on him he had an blue and white suit, while he had an helmet covering his head and a visor, and what he carried was an pistol as big or bigger as his hand making some wonder how he holds the weapon. Marluxia and the stranger stared for an while until the Stranger said.

"Hey I will take care of the giant Nobody for you guys you deal with this guy in the mean time." He said. Until Sanji disagree with that statement along with Rachel.

"Oi you can't tell us what to do." Sanji yelled.

"That's right we're the ones defending the wall so it's none of your business." Rachel agreed as well.

"Alright, but I should warn you that the giant would gather 4,000 titans by the time it reaches here and the fact is the organization 13 is planning to have you guys be delayed a bit more for this guy here summoned more nobodies to delay your troops." He said which shock everyone by the news so Luffy who got tall again said.

"Alright you go we'll deal with this guy here." Luffy said in serious tone. The new guy nodded and pulled out his big pistol than pulled the trigger as it suddenly turned into a beam of laser at the giant, however the new stranger was drag by the beam in 3 seconds as it hit the giant and pulled the stranger towards the giant. Luffy had stars for eyes at that moment for seeing something cool. But was smack at the head by one or two soldiers to stay focus at the enemy in front as they now face Marluxia now of the Organization.

* * *

Zexion was giving them an hard time as they tried to get pass the illusion of his tricks, but some of them were that real that it was impossible to believe. As like most of them went to the abyss of illusions while those with strong will are the only ones who have not fallen for the illusions yet. Zexion somehow manage to make his illusions look real for he went as far as to make them look like they are part of reality.

"Hahahaha you can't escape for my powers ruler over the minds of your reality and everything you do will be futile." Zexion said mocking them. Levi was trap in his own version of illusionn as he tried to escape from his prison While Eren was trap of his nightmare trying to escape from his horrible dreams. The two know it wasn't real and it can't, but it felt real at the same time while the others struggle from the illusion Eren than remembered something from his past as Levi sixth sense was active making both realizes on how to break this power. Eren than suddenly activate his powers of his titan form and Levi threw his sword at the direction where Zexion is breaking the illusion over everyone including themselves.

"What happen?" Armin asked himself and everyone as he got out of his illusion.

"Ow that was an big headache." Franky said.

"He did something didn't he." Mikasa asked pointing at Zexion who dodge the blade and is staring at them.

"Yes for I'm Organization 13 Zexion number 6 and what you experience was something that can be found in dreams however you won't be able to figure out what I did before I finish you off." Zexion said as he was about to cast another illusion again a bunch of marbles fell all over Zexion. The group and Zexion are curious where they come from until they went and made an popping sound making little exploding sounds. Than after he recovered Zexion saw an big black ball rolling his way and explode forcing him back. After Zexion recovered again he saw it was none other than Pete.

"YOU I thought you wouldn't interfere with our plans." Zexion said accusing Pete.

"Well I just don't like you guys and your way of doing things. So I'm gonna make sure you get what's coming to you and this time it's me that you have to worry about." Pete said.

"I never thought you have an change of heart Pete." Nami said.

"Don't go saying all that stuff. When we finish this organization 13. We go back to being enemies and face each other like always." Pete said.

"You think you stop me, but can't you save yourself too?" Zexion smirk as an pillar of ice spike appear going towards Pete, but Pete stood his ground smirking himself for suddenly pillars of flames engulf the ice as Vexen dodge the flames in time before he was engulf too for Hades has made his appearance.

"Well hello their names is Hades, Lord of the dead, hi how are you doing. I just happen to be in the neighborhood and what I found someone trying to hurt my good bubby Pete here and the Straw Hats. Well I think it's time we heat things up shall we." Hades said than his skin turn red along with his flame hair getting ready to battle. Zexion growled and knew this wasn't good.

"Vexen you go take care of Hades. I will take care of the rest." Vexen nodded to what Zexion ordered. As Zexion decided he had enough and brought out his book to fight them with to battle.

* * *

ORGANIZATION 13 VS STRAW HATS, SOLDIERS, MALEFICENT COUNCIL, AND NEW STRANGER

FIGHT

**SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN OPENING: GUREN NO YUMIYA**

* * *

Luffy dodge the incoming attack only to have Marluxia whisper into his ear making Luffy have an number appear above his head 99. Zoro tried to cut him, but miss for Marluxia vanish and appeared behind Zoro and vanish again as Sanji was about to kick behind Marluxia. Marluxia was confronted by Ferric as he made his metal into needles throwing at him, but Marluxia block everyone of them gracefully swinging his scythe with balance and grace as he vanish again from Volt's hammer attack Ferric had enough for he decides to create two blades of metal and charge at Marluxia just as he appeared, but Marluxia plan it for Gemina was about to use her crystal powers to trap him only he disappeared leaving petals behind like usual while trapping Ferric feet in the crystal. While Gemina she tried to defend herself, but Sanji got in the way of Marluxia's attack as he cut his chest across. Luffy ask volt to shock him and Volt did this it was questionable. As Luffy went for an **gomu** **gomu no pistol** he moved his fist while stretching as he swing calling this move an **pistol-twist**. Which meant Luffy swing his arm around for an backhanded attack on Marluxia before Marluxia tried to cut his arm off. Marluxia was surprise by the attack and was knock back as Zoro, Volt, Gemina, and Ferric(Who got out of the crystal) attack Marluxia at once as he recovered. Marluxia now had enough of this and decides to end it with one big attack creating an gust of wind with petals flying all over the sky. Marluxia than disappeared, but as the Cherry Blossoms fell each petal made an cut mark a size of an small knife as it touches the soldiers and the group. Gemina moved fast to turn the cherry blossoms into crystals only to be cut by one by the shoulder as Marluxia appeared to cut the rest of her back as well. Volt and Ferric were in shock and anger that they rush without thinking as Marluxia made two slashes one in the front and one on the back for Ferric and Volt while they fell into unconsciousness. Zoro slash and tried to cut Marluxia down with every swordsmanship he's got however he got slash twice as well, but still stood as Zoro was on his knees now, but slowly tried to get up as an growing darkness was becoming stronger again. However Luffy appeared for a second just as Marluxia was distracted for one second before he knew what happen. Than both Luffy and Marluixa were the only fighters left to fight each other while Zoro got up ready to fight even in his condition little did they know is that Zoro was gaining some new power along with an new weapon if the battle continues.

* * *

With the new stranger he slingshot to the giant with his laser grappling pistol. Than jump on the giant chest to the top of his head spinning around as he than slam his foot on the giant nobody's head. Creating an shockwave that somehow destroyed the giant nobody in one go while it fell into the group of titans falling into nothingness.

The new stranger than jump up again and landed in front of the pack as he was ready to fight the now a group of 3,000 titans.

"Alright who's first to die." He said. Five of them went after the new stranger only to be blasted by his attack.

**empty pulse impact**

All five of their upper bodies were blown into pieces as they couldn't regenerate from the attack. 10 more came and the stranger threw another of his attacks at them.

**10 flash clone bomb**

The Stranger flash move while creating clones of himself as he flash move 10 of himself on each titan and each clone exploded in 2 seconds while the original was back to his spot like before. Another 25 came and this time the Stranger did three different moves.

**kick saber**

**fist hammer**

**energy disk **

Kick saber is using his leg like an blade to he kick the weak point of the titans. Fist hammer is when the stranger smashes his fist at an opponent he flattens the area of 5 feet radius as it crashes anything in sight. Energy Disk is using the energy of your body or nature to create an energy like disk with an hole in the middle and throw it at the opponent at far distance. As this happens 125 more came and the Stranger knew he could end it in one go, but something told him he shouldn't as he stick to low and weak attacks.

* * *

Zexion was becoming annoying as he took some of their powers, abilities and skills while copying them with his book as their friends are trap inside the book are Mikasa, Ratchet, Bentley, and Chopper are trap within the book. Zexion keep copying their attacks with Mikasa skills against the soldiers, while the Straw Hast deal with Ratchet's weapons, Bentley's gadgets, and Choppers transformation of Choppers shadow self. And of Course somehow Zexion manage to keep some copy of Riku's sword and his attacks just to mix's things up.

But while that was going on Hades was the one dealing with Vexen. Vexen threw his icicles at Hades while Hades melt them down with his flames. Hades threw his fire balls at Vexen, but Vexen created an ice wall. Vexen than created an ice storm, but Hades created an heat wave to heat things up. As Hades than created an big fire blast at Vexen, but Vexen threw an giant block of ice shield at Hades. This went on back and forth as they fought to see which was stronger ice or fire.

"Hmm this is getting no where." Hades said.

"Indeed. Although I should be enjoying my experiment of my giant nobody, but you two had too interfere so I was sent back here to stop the both of you from doing any damage needed." Vexen said.

"Well the problem is bubby is that...I was holding back." Hades said. As Vexen felt an heat wave towards him as Hades created more power up for himself and now he was more than before at his peck and was ready to end it in one go. Vexen thought he should end it quick, but found he couldn't muster the ice anymore.

"Oh you notice you see when I'm at this peck I tend to be more hotter than before." Hades said than threw an giant fire ball at Vexen while Vexen made an retreat escaping the blast. Zexion saw this and it distracted him long enough for Pete to attack him with one punch to the gut and the head. Than Eren in his titan form attack stomping the ground nearly flattening Zexion as Levi slash Zexion, but Zexion made his escape and left Ratchet, Bentley, Chopper, and Mikasa out of the book and went through the portal as Zexion was defeated along with Vexen.

**Music end.**

* * *

Marluxia was swinging one after another as Luffy dodge, punch and kick, While Zoro attack for a few instances just enough time for an opening. As this went on Marluxia saw something and decides to retreat and goes into the portal of darkness. While this confuse Luffy and Zoro they soon and saw the new Stranger came back and defeated the giant nobody already along with the group of 3,000 titans.

"WHOA...THAT IS COOL. How you do that." Luffy asked in wonder.

"I do what I can. So that guy escape huh?" He asked.

"Yep he did." Luffy said.

"That be no surprise after all that was the plan the whole time." He said.

"What you mean?" Zoro asked.

"Never mind I'm sure you'll figure out later." He said while the Stranger than help clean up the mess as the battle against the nobodies was won and the explaination will begin.

* * *

**Well here it is the final two chapter of Attack on Titans. And also I now have one Big Poll out for everyone to see. As of now Jurassic Park and Megaman are officially the next two worlds to be seen afterwards. So any next worlds you want to see it's on the poll and you must vote for your world/series to be voted so it will be fair to be next. And also the Straw Hats will finally know more about the nature of the Nobodies in the next chapter so stay tune was we will dig deeper to the nature of how the nobody and organization 13 are existing. **

**20913 **

**5/13/14**

**over 'n' out**


	17. AoT F P: Explanation and space battle

**Hello everyone and today the Attack on Titans is finally done and we go back to Ratchet and Clank galaxy. That's right the Ratchet and Clank wasn't forgotten as we move back to it and made ourselves back to it. For we will move from Ratchet and Clank to the next world when the time is right for now relax and enjoy as we head out and explore the galaxy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, Attack on Titans or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Attack on Titans Final P: Explanation and Space Battle**

After the battle with the nobodies everyone got to cleaning up the place even though it was hard it needed to be done as for the wounded they needed medical help which Chopper gladly help with in his field of expertise. But most of the time the Straw Hats were thinking about what Hades and Pete explain to them about the nobodies.

* * *

_flashback_

_Hades explain along with Pete that the nobodies are people that lost their hearts to heartless to darkness, but have strong will's. So what remains of the bodies is what they call a nobody who don't exist cause they have no hearts of their own now. And the Organization 13 are higher nobodies that take on human forms and have special powers of their own. As he explain this they already know the story about Sora's adventures from Merlin, but not the details. So the question was why they still around?_

_"Hold on if the Organization 13 is supposedly destroyed already than why they here yet? " Nami asked._

_"Yeah if the organization 13 was gone before than how come they still exist?" Usopp wondered the same question._

_"Well have you heard of the replication machine?" Hades asked which got them questioning themselves._

_"It's simple really before one of the organization members was experimenting with memories of the heart and he wanted to see if he could make an replication of that person. So they created an Riku Replica at first, but they got good than they made another one namely Xion. Xion was an replication of Sora's memories meaning eventually she would turn into a replication of Sora by absorbing Roxas. Cause they didn't want Sora to be awaken from his sleep so they decided to get rid of Roxas by replacing him with a replica of Sora memories." Hades explained. This had to sink in at first, but when it came to it everyone was shock and disturb by what the Organization 13 was doing._

_"Hey are you saying?!" Ratchet tried to comprehend all this and Hades said it for him._

_"Yep you got it. But that isn't even the biggest of their dark secrets. Cause as of now you saw them here now appearing to you here now. Meaning they built something that is made to make more replications of themselves and others in cause something would happen to them and that is the Replication Machine. See the replication machine can create any replication without data cause all it needs is one shred of D.N.A. and it can make an replication in seconds. But from what I gathered from some sources they seem more powerful cause they use some form of data coding to make an perfect living flesh and blood in order to make it real deal and not just an replica." Hades said._

_"Data coding?" Sanji asked now confused._

_"I know I'm confuse as well. But from what I hear it has something to do with a data version of themselves in the data file that you find or fight against at times." Pete said._

_"Yep and it seems if they make an data version of yourselves they can make an more powerful version than what you can are now." Hades said. As this info had to sink in for most of them, but the question than came to some of the people of the group._

_"I'm curious why you helping us. From what we gathered you wouldn't care about this sort of stuff?" Zoro said making an valid point. _

_"Normally I wouldn't, but the organization 13 is bad new for everyone especially for us for what they got plan." Hades said. _

_"What you mean by that." Bentley asked._

_"Okay you see did it ever occur to why they attack this world and why they want to destroy it?" Hades asked. This brought up an question that the Straw Hats don't have an answer too._

_"Well I'll leave that to you guys to figure that out in the mean time make sure you get to their base and find their machine if you don't they will make replicas of you already and stronger ones too." Hades said as he and Pete disappeared into a portal of darkness._

_flashback end_

* * *

_ Meanwhile _

The Stranger saw something that look like an gull so for the fun of it he pointed his big pistol and shot it down while he ran for it and see what it is only to find out it was an messenger from someone. But couldn't read it as it was tore along with the photo as well.

"Oops. Ah oh well. I know who it is. By the way the messenger look like it seem they are up to mischief again. Huh it seems I know these three people and they belong to Straw Hast crew. Although they don't seem to be in danger from what I can tell. Ah well I'll make it fun by telling an lie to make things interesting." He said as the Stranger walk off to the Straw Hats before they left the world.

* * *

_With the Straw Hats_

The Straw Hats are about to leave with two new members Levi and Eren who decided and ordered to go with the Straw Hats cause they know that there are more dangerous foes out their than titans outside of these walls.

"You sure you want to be with us?" Sanji asked. "Cause once your with us their be no going back except maybe when this adventure is over, but it'll be a while."

"Yeah we're sure and besides we been ordered to go so we don't have much of an choice." Eren said.

"Heh alright, but remember anything can happen at this point so expect some surprise that will be out of this world." Zoro said.

"Right We'll keep that in mind." Levi said.

"You guys take care now." Armin said.

"And be sure you return safe and sound so to tell us your adventures." Sasha said.

"Yeah and beat those black things for us okay." Jean said.

"Don't worry we will for they got me capttttttaaaaaaain Usopp here in charge." Usopp shouted.

"Oi take care." Chopper shouted. Everyone was waving their goodbyes and Rachel was in the crowd too. At first she didn't want too, but after what they did for them and their people she couldn't hate them for the lost of her family member. So she smile a bit now knowing their is some shred of hope as she wave back at them going to miss the Straw Hats.

Franky than ordered everyone to give space as the ship lifted up a bit and to make sure their not behind the ship as Franky than did what the Sunny go. Was originally built for to do now.

**coup de burst**

In a blast of pressure of cola Franky launch the ship where Ferric, Volt, Gemina, Archimedes, Ratchet, Bentley, Lea/Axel, Franky, Chopper, Sanji, Usopp, Nami, Zoro, Luffy and now two new crew members Eren and Levi are now going onto an adventure and will be up to speed with what's to come. But the Stranger suddenly appeared by landing on the grass deck with an message.

"Oi strange guy what's up." Luffy asked. Than the stranger said in a desperate way.

"Luffy it's terrible news it's horrible news. I got an message that it was suppose to go to you guys. But it suddenly was shooting at me than I blasted it and I got this." The Stranger showed an half blown picture of the three crew members of the Straw Hats in panic.

"It seems it was the work of Dr. Nefarious and the Organization 13 again and what's worst is that an new guy is in town who's waiting for you and he means business as he collects heads of wanted men/women alike." The Stranger said.

"Don't worry my crew will handle themselves cause I believe in them." Luffy said even though he's worried too a bit.

"Well I hope so than in the mean time I'm off." The Stranger than jump off as he disappeared into the sky leaving the Straw Hats on what to do until another message came.

But before they left and read the message an giant dark keyhole appeared over the city of last humanity. Zoro and Luffy did their thing as Luffy punch an hole and Zoro blasted a beam to destroy the keyhole. With that done the world was safe, however the dark keyhole did something different it was being absorb by the Sunny go. As the warp drive was being powered up and ready for an space travel.

* * *

_With the Stranger_

"Hahahahahahaha Oh those Ultimate Color Fighters are in for world of pain now hahahahahahaha." The Stranger said, but than got serious again.

"But in all seriousness they should be alright as long as I finish the mission in the Present/Past than I'm good. Now than where is that Hybot?" He said than search for the one he suppose to destroy.

* * *

Meanwhile an message came from an outpost from Ratchet's old Galactic Rangers friends.

"Sir, SIR, oh thank goodness we got good connection. We have problems here sir. The enemy has taken over three outpost and we're being surrounded. We're in the system Elrada, on the planet Gonnah. Sir we need backup NOW." An green robot said. Than static came as Luffy weigh his options, but let Ratchet decided on it.

"Ratchet I trust my Nakama that they'll be alright so what you want to do?" Luffy asked Ratchet than after some thought Ratchet said.

"Alright we'll go to the outpost and stop whoever their to stop us." Ratchet said making Luffy smile and said.

"Yosh let's go to the outpost WARP SPEED!" Luffy shouted. As they warp drive to the next area in space of the next sector called Vela.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Nefarious lair_

"Let's try this again. Night of the living Squishes, Act three, scene four. Ready on SET?" Nefarious shouted. While an poor robot was playing the role of an actor for Nefarious play.

"I should have never quit dental school." The Robot said.

"And...ACTION! You'll never take me alive Qwark! Time is under my CONTROL!" Nefarious shouted than Marluxia appeared to Nefarious with some news.

"So are you busy?" Marluxia asked.

"Marluxia can't you see that I'm busy right now." Nefarious shouted.

"Well I'll make it short it seems they now have destroyed the dark keyhole of that world and will head for Clank's location eventually." Marluxia said.

"Bahahaha Splendid with one keyhole destroyed they will soon head for the next world and soon ten dark keyhole destroyed will unlock the Dark Galaxy Keyhole of our master plan." Nefarious said with an evil smile.

"And we will send your troops to the world where they suppose to have escape anyway." Marluxia said.

"Very good. I want them alive or dead." Nefarious said as Marluxia leaves for 10 seconds Pete suddenly appears.

"Hey Dr. N." Pete said.

"That's Dr. Nefarious you twit and what is it you have to report?" Nefarious demanded.

"Well I know where the next Dark Keyhole you ask for and where they want thanks to some strange reading we been getting from the radar." Pete said.

"And?"

"And that we think the Organization 13 is gonna be their and we hope that we be able to stop them and capture some Straw Hats their." Pete said.

"Hahaha excellent now than go and get the heartless ready while I do this and get my plan into action." Nefarious said as Pete leaves for 10 seconds Lawrence appears next.

"Lawrence what is it that you have to report after having an deceptive meeting with the other two this TIME!" Nefarious yelled.

"Sorry sir. I just thought it prudent to tell you Clank is en route to the Orvus Chamber. Sir." Lawrence said.

"Hahahahaha Splendid and excellent the moment we been waiting for is nigh! Not only did I make an deal with the Organization 13 for an replication machine 2, but also an deal with Pete and Aizen to capture the Straw Hat Pirates as my new generals that I still have in storage. That stupid Squishy who freed the prisoners thought he destroyed my generals, but in truth they were proto types as I have the real ones in storage. And in the end I will be the one who will rule the galaxy and no one will be the wiser. Now is their nothing else to discuss?" Nefarious asked pointing his gun at the robot ready to fire.

"Their is one small matter." Lawrence said than showed an image of Ratchet, Qwark, along with Luffy and his crew waving their hands at the camera.

"QQQQQQQWWWWWAAAAARRRRRR~"

"I don't have the capacity for love Janice. I was cruse by an tribe of gypsy ninjas when I was an kid."

"I know Lance. I was in that tribe of Gypsy Ninjas."

"RRRRRKKKKKK! THEY CANNOT BE ABLE TO MEDDLE IN OUR PLANS! Track them down and ANNIHILATE THEM! Nefarious yelled.

"Very good sir. in the meantime might I suggest engaging the safety so as not to kill anymore troops?" Lawrence said.

"It's not even loaded, you moron, look!" Nefarious pointed his blaster and fired, but bounce around and hit the trooper killing than Nefarious called out the next troop for his play actor.

* * *

As the Straw Hats made it to the new sector called Vela. They made an short stop to the Elrada system where they saw all sorts of ships of Heartless and Nobodies are in an crossfire fighting each other. Once they get closer the battle for the planet Gonnah will soon begin for the Straw Hats will make their recuse for the outpost.

* * *

**20913**

**5/14/14**

**over 'n' out **


	18. R&C P4: Battle on the planet of Gonnah

**Now before I go to this world. I want to clarify some things. **

**1) We are still in the Ratchet and Clank Galaxy which means that even though I like to do the Jurassic Park now. It will have to wait cause it'll will be used for another purpose. **

**2). Now I started on the Ratchet and Clank galaxy anyhow so I must continue from where it was left off. Meaning if I just went to world to world it wouldn't make sense to skip it than and never go back to it. **

**3). Once I travel to a couple of planets as we will call them. We'll go back to world/series again namely Jurassic Park for an Dark Keyhole to power up the Sunny Go's. New system called dark keyhole engine absorber. **

**4). What is the Dark Keyhole engine absorber some might ask? It's an sunny Go. New ability that the Zoni gave for an upgrade for the ship that allows the Sunny Go. to absorb the powers of the Dark Keyhole and turn it into light energy to make an warp drive. **

**Well that's all to explain and hope this makes sense in a way cause this is the best explanation I can come up with. So relax and enjoy the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, Ratchet and Clank, or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Ratchet and Clank A Crack in Time P4: Battle of the Planet of Gonnah**

The Straw Hats saw this battle between the Nobodies and Heartless ships as they fought each other over the world. It was chaos as it is and never had anyone had they ever predicted that they would fight in an crossfire like this before.

"So those ships with the Nobody symbol are their ships while the Heartless symbol are the heartless ships. Huh talk about having an dislike for each other that they don't realize we're here." Levi said.

"Yeah and that they are willing to fight each other over destroying us will give us the advantage we need to crossover the other side to the planet easily if we do it right." Ratchet said.

"But how from my calculations we be blown to smearing if we crossover through the field of laser fire." Bentley said as if saying they be dead by now before going through.

"Ow don't underestimate the Sunny Go. with it's now new docking power and weapons we be SUUUUUUPEEEER fine." Franky said. But all the ordering was left to the captain of the ship. For Luffy he was smiling in the face of danger and has already made his decision.

"Yosh than let's go through the lasers of death." Luffy shouted.

"YOUR NOT HELPING AT ALL LUFFY." Usopp yelled.

"Is it always like this?" Eren asked confused by the quick and possibly death decision made by the captain.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it." Nami said even though she was worried and scared herself, but didn't show it to Eren. So Franky activated his dock channel 0 and went from instead of just any Paddle-wheels it was an energy type paddle-wheel that absorbs space energy that Franky discovered while inspecting the ship. With that said Franky turn on the paddle-wheels and charge right in, as Usopp immediately went in the cockpit of the weapons system, Nami went to the her spot on the ship so that she can guide them through the laser, While everyone else prepared for battle by pulling the sails up. But little did they know is that Zoro ever growing power of Darkness is ever increasing.

Now that they are all set they began to sail into the laser fire slowly at first. But with Luffy intentions and need to get to the world they went a little faster to get there.

* * *

_meanwhile on the heartless ship_

On the supreme command ship of the heartless was one of the Aizen's army forces on board namely Yammy who was in charge of the assault on the planet of Gonnah.

"Pffft this is boring as heck. I should be on the world or planet whatever you call it on ground. This kind of stuff is for smartass like SzayelAporro Granz or something." Yammy said.

"You may just **get your chance yammy."** Two voices said for the next person was another espada name Aaroniero Arruruerie who was also in charge of the assault on the planet of Gonnah.

**"It seems that **another ship has appeared **in our space **of our crossfire **known as the Straw Hat Pirates." **Aaroniero Arruruerie said. As the supreme command ship scan the small one it showed it's flag of the Straw Hats attempting to cross paths between the battle of Heartless and Nobodies. Yammy saw this made Yammy smiled to know that he wouldn't be bored to death for once.

"Well looks like I get to fight three enemies at once. This is going to be fun." Yammy said. Than he left his Espada comrade in order to kill time with the Straw Hats.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Nobodies ship_

The Organization 13 made an deal with another group in order to stop their assault on Nefarious ships and army. The group that made a deal with Organization 13 was Warriors of Chaos as they lead the pact and betrayed with Neoblade in order for their own personal gain. The two that are in charge of the assault on the planet of Gonnh are Jecht and Kuja who are witnessing the same thing as the two Espadas.

"Well looks like I get to have my fun with the swordboy and Straw Hat at the same time." Jecht said than went out of the ship getting ready to attack the Straw Hats that are on the way to planet Gonnah.

"You stay here Kuja I'll deal with this." He said than left to attack the Straw Hat Pirates.

* * *

With the Straw Hats they sailed into the crossfire of the space battle between the Heartless and Nobodies. Franky maneuvered through the field of lasers while Nami guided Franky through safe and sometimes dangerous passages, as for Usopp he did well firing his guns at the heartless and nobodies as they went by in front of him and Luffy was standing right next to Franky seeing everything in detail with excitement. While everyone else hang on for their lives.

As the Sunny go. went through the laser fire Franky went up and down dodging all the lasers with ease. Sometimes Nami guided Franky to the fleet of heartless and Nobodies just for field cover. As Franky went to the Heartless side Franky turn up, down-left, straight, right, left, up-right, left, down-right, and so forth. To dodge the ships in front of them. When the heartless notice them in little packs Usopp fired with Franky's guidance. Usopp fired at their weak points making the heartless explode in one shot. Same was done in the Nobodies fleet side as they cleared from the Heartless fleet into the laser fire and into the Nobodies fleet. This process went on over and over again until they notice the two fleet stop firing at each other.

"They stop? Why the hell they stop?" Ferric said. Soon they got their answer as two figures came at them as two big ships came in front known as **Queen Bee heartless** and **Queen Hornet** **Nobody. **Suddenly Two figures jump high up onto the ship known as Jecht and Yammy as they grin in anticipation.

"WHOA THAT IS COOL. HOW YOU GUYS DO THAT?" Luffy ask shouting in excitement.

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO BE EXCITED LUFFY!" Everyone shouted except Levi who took the situation in hand and thinking his next move. Jecht and Yammy look around a few seconds and saw how nice the ship is, but wanted to know if their be enough space to fight them in the ship and from their point of view that was an yes. So they turn to Luffy and grin knowing he's the captain of the ship wanting to fight him first. However Ferric, Volt, Gemina, Lea/Axel, Levi, Bentley, and Ratchet were the first to attack them. But before they could Yammy release an spiritual pressure that made everyone except Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji fall to the ground hard. Even Jecht wasn't effected by this and he was standing near by Yammy. So that confirmed that they were strong enough to fight them toe to toe.

"Hehe HAHAHAHAHA NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. Seems as though your strong enough so I'm gonna enjoy this before I go after Roger Kenny and you for siding the Nobodies." Yammy said.

"Go ahead I'll be waiting for you." Jecht said grinning as they wanted to get at each other soon. So they jump off the ship and went to their respective Heartless and Nobodies as they flew to the planet of Gonnah. After that the Straw Hats most of them were thinking "What just happen" They were saying.

* * *

The Straw Hats flew down and transmitted the signal and went to the base of operations. Once their they were greeted by the Galactic Rangers that Ratchet was familiar with by now.

"Commander sir is that you. Oh I'm so glad to see you." GR 1 said hugging Ratchet and it was a long time since he met these guys.

"Sir I'm glad to see you oh this is an mess." GR 2 said as the others agreed.

"Alright no one panic what's the situation?" Ratchet asked.

"Sir we have about 200 Galactic Rangers with 50 stand by against over 700,000 black creatures in one side and 400,000 white creatures on the other on ground. While in space they an fleet of over 9,000,000 fighters of all types on both sides. And for the big ones we have what we think for both sides is about nearly 200,000 ships total. It's an disaster sir." GR 1 said.

"Alright no need to panic for I brought new commanders with me." Ratchet said pointing at the Straw Hats.

"Alright Sir and Ma'am I pronounce you commanders of the Galactic Rangers." GR3 said. Than Ratchet went to ask the next question.

"Now about those 50 on stand by?" Ratchet asked only to get most of them shaking in their robot boots.

"Um yeah sir that isn't the best idea. See they are the new branch of galactic Rangers and they are more tougher and stronger, but don't listen to anyone except those who live to their standers. And so far no one is able to live up to their standers." GR 4 said.

"Such as?" Ratchet asked as they were lead to the 50 commandos who are what they didn't expect.

* * *

"Who's this shrimpless, gutless, so not badass shorty here." GRC 1 said. As Ratchet was insult with not just words, but with made up pictures from his past and future that they made fun of him now. Once they found out it was Ratchet, the Ratchet who save the universe they just laugh at him and insulted him more as to his way of doing things and stuff. Ratchet was being as patience as possible with them, but apparently he couldn't as they still insulted him and his pal Clank. The Straw Hats couldn't help but feel sorry for Ratchet for putting up with them as Luffy just stared with an emotionless expression as Luffy was in deep thought. But Ratchet putting much of this he had enough and went to the others away from the commandos.

"We tried to warn you sir they just don't care about anyone, but themselves." GR 1 said and Ratchet Agreed.

"Yeah your right come on guys let's bring the fight to them." Ratchet said.

"TO LATE THEIR HERE AND WE GOT ALOT OF THEM." GR 5 said. As Ratchet and the Straw Hats prepared for the worst yet to come, but instead the commandos just ran past them and charge right into the battlefield.

"What the, wait a minute, what are you guys doing?" Nami asked worried about the commandos.

"What's it look like we doing lady. We're commando robots, we're expandable so we can be replace anytime they please. So don't get in our way and leave the working to us." GRC 2 said. Than they went out, but Luffy charge out their with them right before Nami caught Luffy arm as Luffy look back.

"Oi what you doing Luffy?" Nami asked.

"What's it look like I'm doing I'm saving them from dying." Luffy said. As the GR's were looking at him like "Your serious" look.

"Sir you can't be serious there..."

"SO WHAT THEY ARE ALONE AND NOBODY CARES ABOUT THESE GUYS ALL BECAUSE THEY ARE EXPANDABLE TO EVERYONES EYES. I'M NOT GONNA LET THEM DIE OUT THEIR FOR NOTHING AS THEIR YOURS AND MY NAKAMA!" Luffy yelled at the Galactic Rangers as Nami and the Straw Hats understood the meaning Nami let go and Luffy charge out while the rest went and set up the whole base of operations for an defense.

* * *

_Outside of the base_

Not only were the commandos a lot braver and stronger than the regular GR, but they even have endurance too. So they took out a few Nobodies and Heartless as all three sides attack each other. But it got worse as both Heartless and Nobodies work together to attack the GRC to end them. However before the commandos made an move Luffy came out charging and bashing the Heartless and Nobodies with first his **gomu gomu no rocket **than Luffy plow the raod with his **gomu gomu no gatling **as Luffy than **whip, stamp gatling, rifle, **and his signature move **pistol. **For this battle will be a long one as they fought hard and fast as much as they can Suddenly two Nobody and Heartless behemoth came ready to take 5 commando's lives. But Luffy ran to where they were as an clash was heard from them. The five commandos saw they are alive and also saw with shock(If they had an face) expressions that Luffy grab the Heartless foot with one hand.

"Oi are you guys alright?" Luffy asked and they nodded.

"I see that's good. Than let's finish this thing once and for all." Luffy said than tighten his other fist and punch the heartless behemoth chin and it flip over on it's back.

BAM

The commandos were impress with Luffy's display of strength. Luffy than twisted his arm and wrap around the behemoth's stomach with his arm. Than just as another behemoth came Luffy with his rage pulled the behemoth hard straight back that it almost pulled Luffy back a bit. Than just as the Behemoth nobody was coming close Luffy spin his twisted arm and the Behemoth at the same time as Luffy was pulling his new situation move.

**gomu gomu no behemoth rifle rocket drill**

The Behemoth was spinning faster and faster than went past Luffy and acted like an rocket combo drill as it slam the other behemoth and other heartless and nobodies in sight before it. The Nobodies calculated their chances as for the Heartless went by their instincts which told the both sides one thing RUN. So both sides ran or disappear away from the battle as Luffy and the commandos won the front base area. But before they could move and help the others the Commandos suddenly saluted Luffy and said.

"Sir by behalf of the GRC. I here by pronounce you as an official officer of the commandos." GRC 1 said. Luffy and the Commando stared for a while and Luffy nodded to his statement.

"Alright than let's go and beat these guys." Luffy shouted pounding his fist as the commandos followed him and went to where ever Luffy went.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy the chapter and also to our friend who wants the X1999 out soon. Yes I will do it, but I'm taking everything that everyone wants to go this world on the poll for now on. Meaning if it's not voted I won't do it. And just so you know I mean business my next world that is voted 3 times is Gravity Fall. That's right so if you didn't vote for X1999 than I can't help it on this. This is OPTUA 2 now and there are new rules and new stuff going on so please follow it. I will do whatever is voted next for the next world and it seems Gravity Fall is gonna be next very soon after Jurassic Park and Megaman is done along with the Ratchet and Clank galaxy planets. **

**20913**

**5/19/14**

**over 'n' out**


	19. R&C P5: Battle Time

**Note so their be no confusion with the Galactic Rangers and Commandos:**

**GR: Galactic Rangers**

**GRC: Galactic Ranger Commandos **

**Warning this will be an short chapter, but the next one will take time cause it'll make up for this chapter as an long one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, Ratchet and Clank, or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Ratchet and Clank A Crack in Time P5: Battle Time**

After the battle to cover the base. The GR's tried their best to stop the Heartless and Nobodies with the Straw Hats help, but it seem hopeless. Suddenly though the enemies of heartless and nobodies vanish. As soon they were gone the Straw Hats and GR's saw the GRC's and Luffy walking back to them in triumph.

"LUFFY!" Shouted the Straw Hats that are worried about Luffy as Usopp and Chopper tackled him. As the Commandos walk back they look as they realize how caring Luffy is with his crew and he do anything for them. But the commandos know they have an job to do and they need it to be done.

"Commander what should we do about the other three bases?" Said GRC 1.

"Bases?" Luffy asked.

"Yes sir according to our scanners we have three bases. One over there, one over there, and another right there." Said GRC 2 showing an holographic image of the area.

"With these sir we be able to use our newest weapon of shielding technology. It was built in case something like this would happen, all it does is it knocks them out with it's special radiation and puts them to sleep and as long as we stay in the base we'll be fine. And wit you commander and us commandos we'll be able to take each base with no problem in no time." GRC 3 said. Luffy was looking at this as the others thought about this, but Luffy wanted to address something else instead.

"Yeah what's you names?" Luffy asked.

"Names?" GRC 1 said.

"Yeah I like to know your names cause we're Nakama after all." Luffy said with an smile. They were told what Nakama means and after hearing it now to them Luffy earn their respects after he fought along side with them.

"Alright, I'm General of GRC number 1 sir."

"Colonels of GRC numbers 2-6 sir."

"Majors of GRC numbers 7-11 sir."

"Captains of GRC numbers 12-16 sir."

"First Lieutenants of GRC numbers 17-21 sir."

"Second Lieutenants of GRC numbers 22-26 sir."

"Sergeants of GRC numbers 27-31 sir."

"Corporals of GRC numbers 32-36 sir."

"Privates of GRC numbers 37-48 sir."

"Rookies of GRC numbers 49 and 50 sir."

"WHAT'S WITH YOU GUYS AND HAVING THE NUMBERS AND SAME RANKS!" Usopp shouted in shock and comedy style.

"Wait you guys seems to have numbers as names and some even have the same rank why?" Nami asked.

"We're only the first division of the commandos Ma'am. You see their are others, but no word about them in public cause how they won't listen to orders. So we're not suppose to tell you that, but with commander Luffy and his officers we'll give all our secrets to you now." Said GRC 1. Luffy smiled than said.

"Alright than let's go and take back the bases!" Luffy shouted as everyone agreed to it with a few scared people(Namely Usopp the most).

* * *

_In the base 2_

Yammy was being impatient with the attacking on the base. Until he saw the heartless came back into the base all weird to Yammy standers.

"Hmm must be that them Straw Hats." Yammy said as he smiled in anticipation.

* * *

_In the base 3_

Jecht was waiting for the fight to start until he saw the same thing as the Heartless did as Nobodies came bowing in their failure. But Jecht was in a bad mood at all.

"So they are here finally time for some action." Jecht said.

* * *

_In the base 4_

An unknown entity was watching the whole thing take place as he grin now wondering when will he have his fun. With red and black eyes, and a devilish grin that said "I want to lick their blood and devour their souls" like he enjoy their suffering, however he would also enjoy playing with his opponents rather if their strong or not whoever comes first will taste his pleasure of carnage.

* * *

As Nami, Levi, Gemina, Lea/Axel, Ratchet, Archimedes, and Bentley came with the plan to divide the teams. Since the commandos were following the Straw Hats orders now and they got the transporter working thanks to Franky's help they manage to get reinforcement from the outside planets. So with Ratchet as distraction for Base 2, Lea/Axel as distraction for base 3 they would distract the Heartless and Nobodies long enough for the commandos to enter in the bases. As base 4 was unoccupied right now Luffy will take 30 commandos(Since they see him more important than the others) Zoro with 10 commandos, and Sanji with 10 commandos of his own. Sanji didn't want to leave Nami-swan and Gemina-chwan behind alone as he says for himself. But they talk him out as Sanji agreed in seconds. So with Ratchet and Lea/Axel as distraction they will delay the enemy as much as possible.

* * *

**Sanji Commandos:**

Sergeant 27-31

Corporal 32-36

**Zoro Commandos:**

First Lieutenant 17-21

Second Lieutenant 22-26

**Luffy's commandos:**

General 1

Colonels 2-6

Majors 7-11

Captains 12-16

Privates 37-48

Rookies 49 and 50

* * *

_Base 4 with Luffy and his 30 GRC's_

Luffy and his team walk up to the base while sneaking around to avoid capture or worse. As Luffy and the commandos walk they saw the place was broken done by something or someone? As the only thing working was an shield machine.

"Huh that it?" Luffy asked.

"Yep that's the one. Strange something doesn't seem to add up?" GRC 1 said wondering what's going on. Luffy was about to take 5 steps when GRC 1 saw something black and long range came at them as an attack move.

**Dark 366 pound ho**

Luffy was shoved to get down as the black slicing attack came through slicing everything except the machine as it was design to withstand blows and have an shielding protection as it was shut down.

"What the...Huh...EH?! ZORO WHAT YOU DOING HERE AND WHY YOU TRIED TO CUT US?!" Luffy yelled as he was shock and little angry with Zoro or is he Zoro?

"Huh so it's you captain should have known the stupidest, idiotic, moron had to be here. But than again, I won't get to see who's the strongest between Zoro and you." He said.

"Zoro?" Luffy was now confused.

"No I'm not that weak Zoro you have as an crew member. I'm **Darkness **or in your case **Dark Zoro**." DZ said. For He vs Luffy and his commandos are about to find what's truly the means of darkness and pure evil itself.

* * *

**Well that's the setting so far. The next chapter will focus on the planet Gonnah battles with the monster trio and winning the battle for the planet.**

**20913**

**5/22/14**

**over 'n' out**


	20. R&C P6: Monster Trio vs Y&J&DZ p1

**I am truly sorry about the message I thought I type it right. But it came out like that. So just to let you know I'm not deleting the OPTUA story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, Ratchet and Clank, or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Ratchet and Clank A Crack in time P6: Monster Trio vs Yammy & Jecht & Dark Zoro part 1**

_With Sanji and his ten Commandos_

Sanji was with his ten commandos in the base 2 now going deeper and deeper underground sneaking in the base. Sanji was looking around the corner to see about 500 heartless in the base in a tunnel with pillars holding the underground basement up. Sanji look behind the corner for a moment before speaking with his commandos.

"Okay we got about 500 heartless in their standing between us and the next room. What do we got again?" Sanji asked.

"Well 36 got an 4 barrel rocket cannon, 35 a gatling gun, 34 an twin plasma blaster, 33 an heavy weight fighter, 32 a fast sprinter, 31 pair of high powered robot shoes, 30 mage tank blaster cannon, 29 a cloaking device, 28 grappling guns, and 27 a portal gun with some of us with our stander guns from Galactic Rangers guns ver. 2.

"Alright then 36 your name is Boomer, 35 your Gatling, 34 your Plasma, 33 your Herc, 32 your speedy, 31 your jum, 30 your thrity, 29 your clock, 28 your swinger, 27 your portal now everyone know their names now." Sanji asked and they nodded. "Good than Clock your up."

Clock went in stealth walk into an horde of enemies knocking one after another with one hit kill. As Clock walk in and hid every now and than to make sure none see him. The Heartless Shadows were eliminated first since they were easy. But than an fired shot was heard and nearly blasted Invisible into piece as a new Heartless came called **Heavy tanker**. It had two cannons on both arms and an hidden machine gun under both the cannons it was shape like an tank, but walks on two legs with an robot single eye like head. Invisible was out of his cloaking device as Clock became visible again. Sanji and the nine commandos came in action as they gave the jump on the heartless as the heartless came at them. New heartless were everywhere as they are called **Nightclaw, Mega knight, Powered warrior, Brains and Brawns**.

Boomer and Gatling went and fought the Nightclaws as they use the darkness to make claws like hands while the rest of their bodies are in pieces for it had no arms just legs and a body. Boomer fired his 4 barrel rockets every 5 seconds creating an big blast like booms everywhere he fired. Gatling fired his gatling gun as an heavy machine with blaster fired in every bullet firing about 60 bullets every 5 seconds ripping them into shreds.

Plasma and Herc run at the Mega Knights like pros. Plasma fired his twin plasma blasters at the Mega Knights that came at him firing all plasma fire at them making an hole in the gut, chest, shoulder, arms, legs, and head. Herc came at them with his robot fists ready to pound them some dent or beat the crap out of them.

Speedy and Jum came at the Powered Warriors with everything they got at them. As Speedy came at lightning speed knocking them out with his blaster gun in his right arm firing at them with lighting blast left and right once they made contact they knock the Powered Warriors forcing back crashing through the walls and pillars. Jum bounce and hop from one pillar to another as an speeding bullet rocking through each heartless through their chest and out the backs of each Heartless.

Thirty, Swinger, and portal have moved in three man group against Brains and Brawns in the field. Portal fired his portal gun and shot them into random places in the planet or solar system. Swinger used his grappling guns to attach and swing them around like an cowboy knocking the heartless away and into an crowd of heartless. Thirty than finish it off with his Mega tank blaster cannon into 30 heartless each blasting them away in one go.

Sanji ran to the Heavy Tank with speed on his legs jumping and dodging any cannon blast made by the heartless. Sanji than kick the heartless cannon away with his feet into the air on the left side, flip back than charge while jumping up kicking the main body. Sanji saw it was an very enduring heartless so Sanji ran away than ran back fast as he can, jump flipping himself with his foot aim at the heartless, and with his new move ram the heavy tank into another doorway and into the other side with his new attack called **meat tender. **Sending the heartless away and disappearing into thin air.

Once they were done with the heartless, they made their way into another room where the shield generator is now. They were about to activate it when Yammy came through about to smash them with his weight, but Sanji and his commandos moved out of the way to see Yammy.

"Heh finally I get to have some action. Hey you with the blonde hair your one of the three people that withstood the spiritual pressure right. Well seems your unlucky cause I'm here to pound you to death by the time I'm finish with you." Yammy said as Sanji and his commandos are getting ready to fight him.

* * *

_Zoro and his commandos in base 3_

Zoro and his ten commandos went to the base filled with Nobodies. As they walk in the base undetected as they walk and walk while taking down some Nobodies here and there. Zoro saw the next corner was covered with a bunch of Nobodies with new types.

Zoro look at the commandos already giving names base on their weapons. 26 was bomber for her bomb weapons, 25 was force field for her force shielding ability, 24 was Blaster for her two pillar on his back elbow and creates an laser blasting attack, 23 was Disk for her two disk like weapons, 22 was Jet for her rocket back equipment, 21 was Flamer for her flame touch, 20 was shotgun for her shotgun blaster like weapon, 19 was Magnet for her magnetism ability, 18 was sword woman for her energy blade weapons, 17 was Iron armor for the armor like body and endurance in battle.

"Alright it seems we have new type of Nobodies here. So we're going in real hard and real fast alright?" Zoro asked and they nodded. "Good now CHARGE!"

Bomber, Force Field, Blaster, Disk, Jet, Flamer, Shotgun, Magnet, Sword Woman, Iron Armor, and Zoro who is leading them into an room of tall flat square pillars with an deep drop if you jump to short or fall down. With the new Nobody called **Rapid Fire **along with the boss **heavy guard **guarding the entrance.

Bomber threw her smoke bombs as they explode in contact from the blast fire. Flamer threw her fireballs at them while Force Field was protected both Flamer and herself. Jet carried Magnet forcing the Nobodies to follow the Magnetic Powers of Magnet until they hit an wall or get destroyed by Disk and Shotgun themselves. Iron Armor was blocking the Rapid Fire Nobodies attacks as they got closer Swords Woman and Pillar went ahead to attack them in close combat with Sword Woman's sword skills and Pillars own attacks with an blast each time for one Nobody.

Zoro went ahead to attack Heavy Guard. For Heavy Guard used an stomp attack, but miss as Zoro cut it's back than slash right through it's body like butter making an three slash like attacks. the Nobody stood no chance to Zoro's strength and is completely beaten as of now. Once Zoro and the ten commandos entered the place where the shield generator is Jecht appeared ready to Strike Zoro down only for Zoro to block it in time while Jecht was push back.

"So than who's first." Jecht said as he was ready to cut Zoro and his commandos down.

* * *

**to be continued**

**I am completely sorry for the message I just thought it be nice for something new. And no I'm not deleting this story as I work to hard for it and now is working on two stories. **

**20913**

**6/3/14**

**over and out**


	21. News report NOW!

**To everyone who hasn't read the news on the second story Kingdom Hearts Chronicles: Beginning. I'm made an announcement saying I'm taking an break from OPTUA as of NOW. Why Because I need something different and I need a break from the One Piece stuff. So if you need to talk about it than PM whenever you want cause I feel a bit down now and I need a new inspiration. And besides this isn't a job it's a hobby not to sound mean or anything it's just I need this new story and I need a break from One Piece now. So please be understanding and be supportive of my decision. So for now I'll be done with this story until I return working on OPTUA again once more. **

**20913**

**6/11/14**

**over 'n' out **


End file.
